Folk Tale: Tsunderella
by Ryuu Morinaga
Summary: [YOSHAA! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!] Semua berawal dari Shinka, anak pertama Midorima dan Takao, yang ingin dibacakan cerita dongeng berjudul Cinderella oleh ibunya, Takao. Namun ceritanya malah terkesan ngaco karena pada dasarnya Takao juga ngaco dan blo'on. Seperti apa dongeng Cinderella versi Takao? Ikuti cerita selengkapnya [Midotaka/Takamido]
1. Prolog

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Halah Dae munak ini aslinya mau ngelanjutin tiga fic lagi eh malah nambah satu fic. Nggak apa-apalah daripada keburu ilang idenya. Sebenernya udah sering, ya Dae baca fanfic-fanfic awesome di fandom ini terus napsu buat bikin fic juga itu gede banget, tapi karena pada dasarnya males (aslinya nggak ada ide) jadi nggak jadi dan mumpung sekarang ada jadi buat aja.  
**_

_**Ini cuma prolog. Kalo banyak yang suka pasti Dae lanjut. Iya, pasti.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_****__**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadoshi / Cerita Cinderella © Kita semua / Ini Fanfiction © Sayah!**_

_**Warn :**_

_**BoyxBoy/AU/Alay/Jayus/OOCmampus/Kasar/Typos/MPreg**_

_**Ganre :**_

_**Romance/Humor/Parodymaybe**_

_**Folk Tale: Tsunderella**_

_**Prolog**_

* * *

"_Kaa-chan_.. _Kaa-chan_.."

Shinka berlari dari anak tangga sambil berteriak menuju Takao yang berada di dapur tengah membuat susu untuk sang adik, Tōri—bayi berambut hijau lumut berusia satu tahun—yang sedang duduk di kursi khusus bayi seberang meja makan sambil bermain dengan dotnya. Jangan lupakan liur yang menetes dari bibir pink kecilnya.

Takao menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat anak pertamanya yang berusia lima tahun tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan menenteng sebuah buku bersampul warna-warni khas anak-anak.

"Shinka.. jangan berlari seperti, nanti kau jatuh." tegur Takao lembut, yang jelas-jelas diabaikan oleh bocah mungil berambut hitam belah tengah itu. Sangat mirip Takao dalam versi kecil.

Tangan mungil Shinka menarik-narik ujung _sweater_ abu-abu terang yang dipakai Takao.

"_Kaa-chan_, aku ingin dibacakan dongeng dalam buku ini." katanya sambil menunjukkan buku yang dipegangnya. Mata Takao sedikit melebar melihat sampulnya.

Cinderella.

Lalu tersenyum, "Shinka ingin _kaa-chan _bacakan itu?" tanyanya. Ia mengalihkan perhatian ke susu dalam botol yang diaduknya.

Shinka mengangguk semangat, "Tentu."

"Tapi sedikit berbeda dengan cerita yang dibuku. Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Takao lagi. Berjalan mendekati Tōri sambil mencicipi susu yang ia teteskan di telapak tangan. Mata bulat Shinka mengikuti _kaa-san_nya yang kini tengah menjejalkan(?) susu dalam botol ke mulut sang adik.

"Aku tidak paham maksud _kaa-chan_, tapi terdengar menarik. Boleh, deh." jawabnya riang dan Takao tak kalah riang mendengarnya.

"_Yosh!_ Ayo kita ke kamar."

Sambil mengangkat Tōri ke udara, Takao mengkode Shinka untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Shinka ingin dibacakan dongeng?" tanya Takao sembari menutup pintu kamar anaknya. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk bokong besar Tōri, berjalan mendekati Shinka yang sudah siap tempur di atas ranjang berbentuk mobil.

"Biasanya sebelum tidur Shinka bermain dengan _tou-san_." tambahnya saat duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Habis, _tou-chan_ pulangnya malam terus. Aku sudah tidur. Mana sempat bermain, _kaa-chan_." jawab Shinka dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Takao terkekeh ringan. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut hitam sang anak.

"_Tou-san_ masih ada urusan. Besok pasti pulang lebih awal." kata Takao meyakinkan.

"Ah! _Kaa-chan_, ayo bacakan cerita ini." Shinka kembali mengangkat buku berjudul Cinderellanya.

"Baiklah. Bersiap untuk yang terburuk, Shinka."

Dan Shinkapun tak paham dengan kata-kata sang _okaa-san_.

Takao mulai membuka _cover_ tebal buku setelah meletakkan Tōri yang sudah tidur di keranjang bayi sebelah ranjang Shinka. Sementara sang anak terlentang dengan selimut sebatas dada. Menatap _kaa-san_ dalam-dalam seolah berkata _hurry-tell-me-this-fuckin'-folk-mom_.

"Zaman dahulu kala di negara Shuutoku yang damai dan tenteram.."

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

* * *

**_Gimana? RnR nanodayo *cling*  
_**

**_SHARARA GOES ON!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Warn :**_

_**BoyxBoy/AU/Alay/Jayus/OOCmampus/Kasar/Typos/MPreg**_

_**Ganre :**_

_**Romance/Humor/Parodymaybe**_

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**Folk Tale: Tsunderella**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Zaman dahulu kala di negara Hi, maaf salah _setting_.

Zaman dahulu kala di Negara Shutoku yang damai dan tenteram. Lahan yang lebar ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau tebal sangat nyaman untuk gelindingan atau jika terjatuh kau tak akan terluka, paling cuma lecet-lecet. Bunga-bunga bhineka warna namun tetap satu jua bermekaran di taman kerajaan yang sangat indah. Pohon cemara yang tumbuh di belakang istana dengan kokohnya menjadi pagar yang melindungi kerajaan dari serangan burung gagak yang kolab. Penduduk yang ramah tamah karena tertular sang raja yang juga murah senyum. Sering turun ke kota hanya untuk masuk ke gorong-gorong, mengecek apakah saluran air itu okeh atau tidak. Atau sekadar bersepeda tiap Jumat dengan pakaian serba putih keliling kota. Tak lupa _banner_ bertuliskan **"PRAY FOR GAZA"** dan **"SAVE PALESTINE"** terpampang di belakang rombongannya. Sering membagi sembako dan banyak lagi kebaikan disertai acara ramah tamah sang raja. Tak terkecuali pangerannya yang sangaaaaaat tampan.

("Seperti Shinka?"

"Tidak, seperti _kaa-san_.")

Hiduplah seorang remaja berusia sekitar 16 tahun. Sebut saja bunga, ralat, bernama Tsunderella. Nama aslinya Midorima Shintarō, tetapi lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Tsunderella karena dia tsundere.

("Kok namanya seperti _tou-chan_?"

"Ini adalah nenek moyang _tou-san_, Shinka."

"Ohhh~")

Dia tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana namun nyaman karena terbuat dari kayu(?) bersama seorang ibu tiri yang kejam dan dua orang saudara tiri yang sangat _absurd_. Ayahnya yang bernama Midorima Atsushi pergi merantau untuk mencari peruntungan ke negeri antah berantah dengan perbekalan makanan selumbung dia bawa semua tak disisakan sedikitpun untuk keluarganya.

"Shintarō, _tou-san _akan pergi. Mungkin cukup lama. _Tou-san _akan mencari uang, atau lebih tepatnya makanan, untuk kita semua. Kamu tinggallah bersama ibu dan saudara-saudaramu yang sangat manis bagaikan _cupcake_ buah beri itu. Ahh, rasanya aku ingin memakan mereka."

Atsushi menunjuk dua saudara, anak ibu tirinya, di belakangnya. Mau tak mau Shintarō ikut menoleh dan mendapati dua saudaranya tengah melambai sambil tersenyum manis bikin diabetes akut. Shintarō menghela napas dan kembali menatap sang _tou-san_ yang mirip titan ungu tapi unyu.

"Jadi, kapan _tou-san_ akan kembali?" tanya Shintarō.

"Entahlah. Sudah_ tou-san_ bilang kan kalau mungkin akan lama. Kamu budek, ya?"

Shintarō menggeleng. Atsushi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang. Jaga anakku baik-baik, ya, sayang." Atsushi melambai pada ibu tiri yang dibalas dengan senyum manis namun mengerikan.

"Baik, sayang. Kami menunggumu pulang."

Atsushi menunduk sedikit untuk mengecup kening dan pipi Shintarō, "Jangan lupa makan, ya. _Tou-san_ tidak mau kamu jatuh sakit. Kalau jatuh cinta, sih okeh."

Kemudian dia menegakkan badan besarnya, "Baik. Aku berang—"

Kalimat Atsushi terputus. Ia menatap sang anak tercintah yang tengah menahan lengannya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, ia sudah terkejut mendengar pernyataan sang anak.

"A-aku m-me-mencintaimu, _tou-san_. C-cepatlah pulang."

Hening.

Yang lain terdiam. Shintarō makin gugup dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "B-bukannya aku ingin kau cepat pulang nanodayo."

Semua _sweatdrop_.

TSUNDEREEEEEE!

Masih _faceplam_, atau memang wajahnya yang memang seperti itu, Atsushi tersenyum kecut namun manis, "_Tou-san_ berjanji akan cepat pulang, Shintarō. Ingat pesan _tou-san_, jangan jadi cabe-cabean."

Shintarō mengangguk. Atsushi berjalan mendekati kereta kudanya setelah dilepaskan oleh sang anak. Menunggangi kuda yang nampak tersiksa lahir batin karena beban yang berat keparat. Ia melambaikan tangan.

"_I LOVE YU EVERIBADEEEEEH! MISS YU SO MUCH MUAH MUAH :*_" Atsushi nge-alay. Keluarganya membalas lambaiannya.

"Babai papih! Kami merindukanmu(ssu)(nanodayo)."

Selepas keberangkatan Atsushi yang makin menjuh dan menjadi titik kecil di ufuk timur, Shintarō masih berdiri di depan pagar. Tangannya melambai meski sudah tak dibalas lagi oleh sang _tou-san_.

"Cepat kembali nanodayo.. Hiks.."

"MIDORIMACCHIIIII! CEPAT MASUK KAMU DIPANGGIL MAMIH SSU!"

Teriakan menggelegar saudara tirinya menyadarkan Shintarō. Ia segera mengusap air mata keajaiban dan berlari ke rumah.

Ibu tiri Shintarō bernama Akashi Seijūrō. Yang Shintarō tak mengerti adalah kenapa Atsushi mau menikahi janda setan merah ini. Mana matanya sebelahan pula. Salah pasangan kali pas jumatan di masjid. Postur tubuhnya pendek, kecil, tapi cabe rawit. Dan Shintarō tidak suka dengan benda yang selalu dibawa cabe-cabean ini (baca: Seijūrō). Gunting. Kalau gunting kecil berbentuk kodok, sih okeh, lah ini gunting rumput. Kampret.

Sedangkan dua saudara tiri Shintarō adalah Nijimura Ryōta dan Nijimura Tetsuya. Mereka mendapat marga Nijimura karena itu marga ayah mereka, lah. Bodoh. Masa iya Seijūrō nista nyolong marga tetangganya. Mereka bercerai karena Nijimura Shūzō lebih memilih seseorang yang bernama Haizaki Shōgo dengan alasan Haizaki Shōgo lebih maso daripada Akashi Seijūrō. Iya, begitu.

Yang pertama Nijimura Ryōta. Anaknya tinggi, tapi lebih pendek dari Shintarō. Berambut pirang dengan mata yang tak kalah pirang. Salah, maksudnya seperti madu. Beranting satu di telinga kiri. Kulit mulus, kuku jari cantik, dan bulu mata yang lentik. Kesan pertama Shintarō melihat Ryōta adalah,

"Dia cabe nanodayo."

Bukan karena apa. Jujur saja sebenarnya Shintarō kesal karena ada bulu mata yang jauh lebih lentik dari miliknya. Padahal ia sudah rajin pakai _Maybeline Washington DC_ dan Shintarō mulai berpikir bahwa merek yang dipakai Ryōta jauh lebih okeh dari miliknya. Orisinil. Karena melihat mamihnya seperti itu, pasti tidak mau beli peralatan _make up_ yang ecek-ecek.

Yang kedua bernama Nijimura Tetsuya. Rambutnya seperti langit cerah. Menenangkan, menyejukkan karena biru rambutnya memberi kesan _fresh_ dan _sweet_. Namun semua runtuh saat Shintarō melihat wajahnya yang minim ekspresi itu. Ia sampai kesal sendiri karenanya. Tetsuya itu pendek sama seperti mamihnya. Bermata bulat besar indah namun cenderung memancarkan sinar datar. Kulit mulus seperti barang _fragile_. Sentuh sedikit, pecah. Shintarō tak mau dekat-dekat dengan Tetsuya karena takut dia pecah dan gunting rumput melayang.

Kepribadian Tetsuya berbanding terbalik dengan Ryōta, tapi sama-sama _freak_. Bagaimana ke-_freak_-an Nijimura bersaudara? Tunggu setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini karena Shintarō akan mengupasnya dengan tajam setajam _cutter_ ungu Atsushi.

Shintarō berjalan mendekati ibu tirinya, "_Kaa-san_, ada apa?" Namun belum sempat ia mendekat tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan gunting rumput yang tertodong tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Jangan panggil saya _kaa-san_. Tidak sudi. Panggil saya _madam_, mengerti?"

Alis Shintarō terangkat. Heran sebenarnya namun ia samarkan dengan gerakan khasnya, membetulkan kacamata, "Mengerti, _madam_."

Seijūrō tersenyum sangat manis namun pahit. Ia melipat lengan dengan angkuh.

"Mulai sekarang saya yang berkuasa di rumah ini. Kau harus kerjakan pekerjaan rumah—TANPA TERKECUALI TERMASUK NGURAS KAMAR MANDI." Tekan Seijūrō saat melihat mulut Shintarō mulai mangap. Urung sudah niatan mulai Shintarō untuk protes.

"Intinya, kau itu—" Seijūrō berbalik menghadap Ryōta dan Tetsuya.

"APA ANAK-ANAK?"

"PEM-BAN-TU(SSU)!"

Seijūrō berbalik lagi menghadap Shintarō yang tercengang dengan ganteng, "Kau paham?"

Jelas saja Shintarō tidak terima. Ini kan rumahnya mana mungkin dia yang jadi pembantu. Asem sekali ibu tirinya yang pendek ini.

"Lalu Ryōta dan Tetsuya? Apa yang mereka lakukan, _madam_?"

"Mereka pangeran dan aku raja. Kau tak lihat mahkota di kepalaku ini?" Seijūrō menunjuk atas kepala merahnya.

Shintarō menggeleng, "Tidak, _madam_."

Seijūrō berdecak meremehkan, "Tsk! Berarti kamu kurang beriman. Sudah sana masak makan malam untuk kami. Kami lapar." perintah Seijūrō.

"Tapi persediaan makanan telah habis dibawa _tou-san_, _madam_."

"Belanja, dong. Ah, kamu ini ganteng-ganteng bodoh. Sama seperti _tou-san_-mu." Seijūrō kibas poni padahal nggak punya poni. Sudah digunting pakai gunting rumput.

"Sekarang,_ madam_?"

"ENGGAK! TAUN DEPAN! SEKARANG LAH, DASAR BOLOT!"

Shintarō langsung ngacir ke dapur. Sementara Ryōta dan Tetsuya menahan tubuh Seijūrō yang mulai limbung.

"Mamih! Mamih tidak apa-apa ssu?" Ryōta panik sambil mengusap-usap kening mamihnya.

"Jantung mamih tidak kumat lagi, kan?" Giliran Tetsuya yang panik.

Seijūrō menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak, anak-anakku sayang. Mamih tidak apa-apa. Sudah sana kalian bermain, tapi ingat jangan menangkap jangkrik lagi."

Karena tahu mamihnya orang yang absolut, duo Nijimura langsung ngibrit keluar rumah.

Seijūrō duduk di sofa. Bersandar dengan kepala menengadah, "Aduh, pusing. Darah tinggiku kumat apa, ya? Aduh mana itu obat? Obat? Obat? Dimana kamu? _Come to papa_."

Akashi Seijūrō, yang disinyalir ayah dari bayi Beelzebub, sinting _detected_.

* * *

Sementara di waktu yang sama di istana kerajaan Shutoku. Pangeran yang dielu-elukan ketampanannya oleh seluruh rakyat kerajaan sedang berdiam diri di kamar yang luasnya sudah seperti lapangan sepak bola. Berlebihan? Memang. Apa? Mau protes? Protes sana sama raja Shutoku.

[Pong~]

Kazunari yang daritadi kerjaannya hanya mengo saja di pinggir jendela bagaikan Putri Viona di film Shrek, terkejut dengan latahnya,

"Ayam, ayam, ayam!"

Karena bunyi alarm _chatlog_ laptopnya. Buru-buru dia berlari (ingat, kamarnya luas) ke seberang kamar demi menggapai sang laptop.

"Eh? Tumben mereka pada _online_." gumam Kazunari saat melihat akun teman-teman sesama pangerannya bertanda kuning di _chatlist_.

"Ada _chat_ baru." Ia mengarahkan telunjukknya untuk mengklik _chat_ terbaru.

**reochan06** : hey guys! kopi darat yuks ^o^ !

Mata Kazunari berbinar senang. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya ini. Kangen. Namun otak udangnya tak menemukan sebuah pencerahan untuk mengajak ketemuan.

**kazuchan10** : boleh, reo-nee, ayog kapan?

**shunizuki05** : ayog ayog aku juga mau. kangen ama yayang yoshi neh huhu ;;_;;

**kazuchan10** : yee~ itu mah maunya shun-chan aja~

**shunizuki05** : habis aku dipingit mulu ama mamah riko. emang aku siti maemunah yang mau nikah pake pingit-pingitan segala?

**reochan06** : di cafe perbatasan seirin-tōō bagaimana? cafe maji. ah aku baru tau kalo shun-chan pacaran ama yo-chan xixixi ^^

**kazuchan10** : umm, tidak buruk. aku kangen sama kerak telor di sana. pecel pincuknya juga bikin merindu. ih reo-nee kok baru tahu, sih? katanya _gossip queen_ D; ? shun-chan sabar, ya. makanya jadi orang jangan manis-manis bikin yang lain khawatir saja :3

**shunizuki05** : emang aku manis tapi nggak begini juga kali. btw reo-nee aku setuju sama tempatnya. pengertian deh aku nggak boleh main jauh-jauh ama kiyopapa. muah :*

**reochan06** : aaaaah! daku dapat satu ciuman dari shun-chan :3 ini aku cium balik muaaah :*

**kazuchan10** : kenapa kalian cium-ciuman? aku juga mau cium-ciuman :*

**yoshyoshi05** : SHUN SAYANG KENAPA KAMU CIUM-CIUMAN SAMA BANCI RAKUZAN? APA CIUMANKU SELAMA INI KURANG? HAH?

**reochan06** : ups ;b yo-chan juga mau aku cium? sini sayang :*

**kazuchan10** : uwwwaduh! yang punya marah-marah. ojan jadi takut

**yoshyoshi05** : APA KALIAN DIAM SAJA! DASAR JONES xp EMOH! GAK SUDI DICIUM BANCI!

**shunizuki05** : SAYANG NGGAK USAH PAKAI _CAPSLOK_ AKU PUSING TAU! LAGIPULA KITA KAN GAK CIUM-CIUMAN ASLI

**yoshyoshi05** : kamu juga pakai _capslok_ shun sayang ;( aku sudah enggak, nih. PUAS? TETAP SAJA AKU CEMBEROT!

**shunizkui05** : KOK PAKAI LAGI?

**yoshyoshi05** : ASDFGHJKL...

Dan Kazunari memilih menutup _led_ laptopnya daripada ikutan masuk ke prahara rumah tangga antara pangeran Seirin dan Kaijo yang alay itu. Berjalan keluar kamar dan disinilah Kazunari berada. Taman kerajaan. Kazunari mendekati ayunan kemudian mendaratkan bokong teposnya ke permukaan empuk dan mulai leha-leha.

"Kapan aku punya pacar, Tuhan? Aku lelah menjadi jomblo meski masih banyak jomblo di luar sana selain aku."

Kazunari menghela napas lalu memejamkan mata. Intinya sekarang dia tertidur.

* * *

Shintarō tengah berkutat di dapur. Tepatnya di depan tungku. Sedang meniup-niup api yang tak kunjung membesar.

"Panas nanodayo."

Ia menyeka peluh yang mengalir di kening dan nyaris nyemplung ke dalam panci berisi kuah sup dan tanpa sadar meninggalkan bekas hitam pantat panci disana. Sekarang wajah ganteng Shintarō lebih mirip tentara yang siap perang.

"Ini api kenapa tidak menyala nanodayo? Mulutku sudah jontor."

Kesal, Shintarō membanting alat peniup ke lantai tanah dapur rumahnya.

"Shintarō! Kenapa kamu marah-marah?"

Terkejut atas kemunculan setan merah di belakangnya yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang dengan elegan.

"Saya tidak marah, _madam_." Sambil menunduk ia membetulkan kacamata yang merosot karena tersentak tadi.

Seijūrō, setan merah, menatapnya datar, "Lebih baik begitu. Jangan pernah mengeluh atau pekerjaanmu kutambah tiga kali lipat."

"_Yes, I'll do whatever you say, madam._"

"Nggak usah sok Inggris!"

"Kenapa, _madam_?"

"Saya nggak ngerti." Seijūrō membuka kipas bulu angsanya, "Ya sudah. Cepat selesaikan!"

Shintarō hanya membungkuk patuh dan hormat. Setelah merasa Seijūrō pergi, ia menegakkan badan lalu membetulkan kacamata lagi.

"Dasar. Bisanya hanya memerintah. Bilang saja kalau tidak bisa memasak nanodayo."

"SHINTARŌ AKU MENDENGARMU!"

Shintarōpun panik _in the disco_.

* * *

"Aku lelah nanodayo."

Shintarō meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Berjam-jam ia berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah yang seakan tak pernah ada habisnya. Mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, mengelap jendela, memasak, memenipedi Seijūrō, sampai memandikan Ryōta dan Tetsuya ia lakukan.

"Tanganku serasa mengelupas nanodayo. Untung saja aku perban." gumamnya sambil memutar kenop pintu kamar.

"HALO!" Shintarō berjengit ke belakang saat mendapat sapaan sok ramah dan riang dari Ryōta dan Tetsuya.

"K-kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku nanodayo?"

"Kamarmu? Mulai sekarang ini kamarku dan Tetsuyacchi, tahu!" kata Ryōta. Ia menjulurkan lidah layaknya pangeran Hanamiya dari kerajaan brengsek Kirisaki Daīchi.

"Kami sudah memindahkan barang-barangmu, Midorima-kun."

Shintarō yang masih mendelik ke Ryōta kini beralih pada Tetsuya, "Kemana?"

"Gudang."

Rasanya seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh. Bertemu gajah sirkus bersayap kupu-kupu dan berkoak layaknya gagak.

"Kenapa dipindah kesana nanodayo? Kan ada satu kamar lagi." protes Shintarō. Mana bisa ia terima jika harus tidur di gudang.

"Ini perintah mamih Sei, Midorima-kun."

"Benar. Ini perintah mamih Sei ssu. Kau tidur di gudang dan kami di tempat nyaman ini xixixi." tambah Ryōta dengan kikikan menyebalkan di belakang.

'_Dasar cabe nanodayo._'

Kerutan kesal muncul di pelipis Shintarō. "Tidak mau! Aku juga mau tidur di kamarku nanodayo." Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Shintarō menerjang Ryōta dan Tetsuya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Oooo~ tidak bisa ssu.." Dengan sigap Ryōta memeluk tubuh Shintarō yang jelas-jelas lebih kekar darinya. Menahan agar tidak masuk kamar. Sementara Tetsuya mendorong punggung Ryōta memberi tenaga tambahan walau tak berguna, sih.

"Aku mau kamarku kembali nanodayo. Lepaskan aku!"

"TIDAAAAK! MAMIIIIH MIDORIMACCHI NAKAL SSU!"

"Mamih! Midorima-kun mau memperkosa kami."

Semua diam. Shintarō berhenti menerjang. Ryōta melonggarkan pelukannya. Tetsuya menatap keduanya dengan datar. "Ada apa? Ryōta-kun? Midorima-kun?"

"Idemu bagus juga, Tetsuyacchi!" Ryōta menjentikkan jemari kemudian bersiap memfitnah Shintarō yang bengong mendengar ucapan ngibul Tetsuya.

"MAMIH! MIDORIMACCHI MAU MEMPERKOSA KAMI SSU! A-AAKH MAMIIH, DIA PEGANG-PEGANG TUBUHKU SSU!" Teriak Ryōta dengan nyaring plus ngibul. Padahal Shintarō sama sekali tidak pegang-pegang dia. Malah dia yang peluk-peluk Shintarō.

'_Midorimacchi bau bayi ssu_' batin Ryōta malu-malu.

Sedangkan yang dipeluk-peluk justru terpaku membatu membeku di tempat sesi kedua. Baru saja Shintarō akan membuka mulut, terdengar derap langkah terburu dari tangga.

"Anak-anak, kalian baik-baik saja? Apa aku terlambat?" Ryōta dan Tetsuya berhamburan memeluk Seijūrō. Dengan alay Ryōta terisak di pundak mamihnya.

"Midorimacchi mesum ssu." katanya sambil menunjuk Shintarō. Seijūrō mendelik jahat ke arah Shintarō.

"Shin-ta-rō.."

"A-a.. S-saya t-tid—"

"Midorima-kun memaksaku untuk berciuman dengannya, mih." Fitnah Tetsuya makin kejam. Seijūrō makin menyeramkan. Mata kuningnya bercahaya menimbulkan kilat berbahaya. Dia masuk _zone_. Sementara Shintarō _jawdrop_.

"Shintarō, pekerjaanmu kutambah lima kali lipat dan kau tak akan mendapat jatah makan untuk seminggu." Seijūrō kalem dan penuh penekanan.

"Kalau bisa sebulan, mih." usul Ryōta jahat. Di sela isakannya ia tersenyum manis pada Shintarō.

"Ide bagus, Ryōta. Mamih sayang kamu."

[Cup.]

Dan Ryōtapun mendapat kecupan di pipi kiri dari sang mamih. Melihat itu Tetsuya iri. "Mamih, aku juga mau dicium."

Seijūrō tersenyum manis. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Tetsuya. "Tentu saja Tetsu mendapat ciuman juga. Mau dimana?"

Tetsuya menunjuk bibir. Dengan senang hati Seijūrō melakukan.

[Cup.]

Shintarō muntah melihat adegan _incest_ di depannya.

* * *

Kazunari terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Mendapati bahwa hari sudah gelap dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan bagai ketombe di langit kelam. Ia mengucek matanya. Ngulet sampai terdengar bunyi "krek" dari tulang-tulangnya.

"Hoam. Shun-chan dan Yo-chan sudah selesai belum, ya?"

Entah bertanya pada siapa ia beranjak bangkit. Mendekati air mancur di tengah taman dan cuci muka disana. Merasa kurang okeh, Kazunaripun menceburkan kepalanya ke dalam kolam.

"Aaaaah~ segarnya." Dengan gaya seorang bintang iklan Kazunari mengibas-ngibaskan rambut basahnya kemudian menyibak dengan gerakan lambat.

"Aku memang tampan. Aku tahu itu." Cling.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari langit.

**"_Tapi kenapa masih jomblo?"_ **

Kazunaripun menangis memutari labirin.

* * *

"Sayang, anak kita kemana? Kok aku cari di kamarnya tidak ada?"

Kiyoshi, dulunya Miyaji Kiyoshi sekarang menjadi Takao Kiyoshi, sang ratu kerajaan Shutoku, bertanya kepada sang raja, Takao Taisuke.

"Kamu tanya aku, aku tanya siapa, sayang?" jawab Taisuke.

"Tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang."

Mata Taisuke berputar jengah. Tidak ibu, tidak anak, sama-sama gila.

"Kau sudah tanya pada para pengawal?"

Kiyoshi mengangguk lesu, "Sudah. Kata Kimura Shinsuke dia tidak ada dimana-mana."

Namun tiba-tiba saat Taisuke akan membuka mulut, Kazunari datang sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Kiyoshi tersentak. Taisuke tersentak.

"Huweeeee mamaaaa! Kenapa tidak ada yang mencari Kazunari? Huweee.." Ia menangis seperti anak kecil. Mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kiyoshi terenyuh dibuatnya. Entah kenapa.

"Sini sayang. Duduk di pangkuan mama." Kazunari menurut. Ia berjalan dan duduk dengan brutal di pangkuan mamanya.

"Ugh! Berapa berat kamu sayang?"

"Lima ton. Huweee.. Mama menghina Kazunari, ya?"

Dengan senyum penuh keibuan, Kiyoshi membelai rambut anaknya, "Tidak, sayang. Mama kan hanya bertanya dan kami sudah mencarimu, tapi tidak ketemu. Memangnya kamu kemana tadi?"

Kazunari masih terisak, "Tadi Kazunari tersesat di labirin dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Hukss.."

Kiyoshi dan Taisuke _sweatdrop_. Tak luput para pengawal yang berada di ruangan itu ikut _facepalm_.

"Mungkin efek jomblo."

Walau pelan tetap saja terdengar papanya berbicara seperti itu. Kazunari mendelik ke sang papa. "Papa! Seperti ini papa memperlakukan anak sendiri?"

Taisuke menghela napas. Kiyoshi menenangkan. Mungkin memang sudah kodratnya seorang ibu untuk menjadi pelipur lara :")

"Sudah. Jangan hiraukan ucapan papamu meski itu benar juga, sih."

"MAAAMA JAHAT!"

Kiyoshipun gagal menjadi ibu yang baik :"

* * *

Setelah bebas dari kegalauan sebagai anak tak dianggap. Kazunari membuka laptop. Dia baru selesai mandi. Masih _topless_ dan cuma memakai handuk yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Menampakkan perut _sixpack_ yang wow-ingat-puasa. Teman-temannya sudah pada _offline_ setelah pertempuran antara pangeran Seirin dan Kaijo ditambah Rakuzan yang jadi kompor.

"Dasar Reo-nee jomblo hina bisanya jadi pengganggu saja." Kazunari geleng-geleng dengan gaya elegan, dewasa, dan tampan. Ia men-_scroll chatlog_ demi menemukan pembicaraan normal dan _BINGO!_

**reochan06** : ketemuan di cafe maji hari minggu kuturut ayah kekota pukul 03.39 pm ("Kenapa nanggung sekali harus menit ke-39, ckckck"). sampai ketemu di sana kawan-kawancuu. aku sayang kalian muaah muaah terutama buat shun-chan dobel muah buat kamuh :*

Dan Kazunari tak melanjutkan ke bawah karena tahu isinya sudah pasti kekalapan Yoshitaka yang tak terima kekasih hatinya diganjeni banci Rakuzan.

"Hmm, Minggu, ya?" Kazunari mengusap-usap dagu. Berpikir, "Bolehlah. Daripada diajak mama ke kebun nanasnya Paman Kimura." Kazunari memutuskan.

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk celah jendela gudang, loteng tepatnya. Membuat sosok hijau di dalam sana menggeliat tak nyaman dengan kening berkerut risih.

"Engh~"

Belum sempat ia tersadar sebuah suara melengking memecahkan seluruh kaca jendela rumah.

"MIDORIMACCHI~ BANGUUUUUUUUN~"

Terpaksa setengah hati sekali Shintarō bangkit dari jas hujan milik Atsushi yang sudah jebol dan ia pakai sebagai alas tidur.

"Tsk! Cabe berisik nanodayo."

Tangan Shintarō meraba-raba lantai loteng mencari kacamata. Saat ia menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut, berbulu, matanya yang minus empat mendadak sembuh sekilas.

"AAAARGH! TIKUUUS! JIJIIIIK! _TOU-SAN_ TOLONG AKU ADA TIKUS! IYUH HEWAN PENGERAT IYUH JIJIK IYUH!"

Ternyata Shintarō juga masuk ke dalam katagori remaja alay.

Derap langkah menambah kegaduhan rumah mungil itu. Dengan jahat Seijūrō muncul dan membanting pintu loteng diikuti anak-anaknya yang masih memakai piyama.

"Shintarō! Kau mendapat hukuman karena merusak suasana pagi ceria!"

"T-tapi R-Ryōta juga b-berisik, _madam_." Dengan gagap ia protes.

"Ryōta itu pengecualian. Suaranya bagaikan harpa surga. Kau mengerti? Cepat mandikan Ryōta dan Tetsuya, Shintarō." titah Seijūrō.

Dengan berat hati Shintarō yang tengah kolab buru-buru meraih kacamatanya dan turun. Padahal dia sendiri belum mandi malah disuruh memandikan anak orang. Lagipula mereka kan sudah besar. Wajah manis nan judes Shintarō memerah mengingat pengalaman pertamanya memandikan duo Nijimura _teme_.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan nanodayo?"

"Midorimacchi, cepat ssu!"

"Midorima-kun. Aku mau shampo aroma vanilla."

"Kalau aku aroma lemon ssu."

Dengan jengah Shintarō menuruti permintaan duo Nijimura _teme_ itu.

"Bukan baju kalian." perintah Shintarō dengan wajah bersemu.

Bibir pink Ryōta mengerucut, "Kamu berani memerintah kami ssu? Kuadukan mamih Sei, lho."

"Benar (adukan mamih Sei)."

"Lalu?" Tanya Shintarō.

Ryōta tersenyum, "Bukakan pakaian kami ssu."

Hampir saja Shintarō terbang tinggi ke atas awan, menembus langit dan bertemu bidadari-bidadari Kerosuke di kahyangan.

"Tapi jangan tuduh aku akan memperkosa kalian lagi."

Ryōta dan Tetsuya saling pandang.

"B-bukannya aku takut pada kalian nanodayo."

'_Tapi aku takut pada mamih kalian, hiks~_' batin Shintarō menangis pilu.

Duo Nijimura mengangguk.

"Baik. Kali ini kami akan turuti kamu ssu." Ryōta menepuk pundak Shintarō dengan senyuman mataharinya.

"Tapi jangan harap untuk yang kedua kali, Midorima-kun." tambah Tetsuya dengan tenang tapi brengsek sekali nadanya. Shintarō terpaksa mengurut dada.

'_Sabar, Shintarō. Kau anak baik dan bukan tsundere._' batinnya muka dua.

"Cepat ssu. Midorimacchi gosok punggungku ssu." Ryōta menyodorkan sebuah _puff _kuning dan diterima oleh Shintarō. Menuangkan sabun mandi cair beraroma lemon. Ingin rasanya Shintarō mengganti sabun mandi itu dengan sabun cuci piring. Kalau perlu sabun cuci motor sekalian biar okeh.

"Midorima-kun. Rambutku." Shintarō menoleh ke Tetsuya yang berkata barusan. Ia memperhatikan pemuda biru datar itu dari atas sampai sebatas perut. Pamali kalau diteruskan ke bawah katanya.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa nanodayo?"

"Dishampoin, Midorima-kun."

"Aku pikir digundulin nanodayo."

"Midorimacchi _hidoi_ ssu! Aku aduin mamih, lho."

"Adukan saja, Ryōta-kun."

Sebenarnya Shintarō panik bukan kepalang, tapi tentu saja tidak ia tunjukan karena julukannya Tsunderella. Ia hanya membetulkan kacamata dengan gerakan tenang meski tangannya bergetar. "Aku tidak peduli nanodayo."

Mata Ryōta membulat, "Hoo jadi kamu berani menantang kami ssu?"

"Benar. Kamu menantang kami, Midorima-kun?"

Shintarō berdehem, "Tidak. Tak ada gunanya aku menantang kalian berdua nanodayo."

"Baiklah! MAM-UMPH!"

Dengan cepat Shintarō membekap mulut besar Ryōta sedangkan Tetsuya hanya melebarkan mata.

"Berisik nanodayo. Dan kau, Tetsuya, pilih aku shampoin atau tidak?"

"Dishampoin, Midorima-kun."

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Shintarō, "Bagus. Jadi jangan ikutan mengadu nanodayo."

Dan selanjutnya pekerjaan menumpuk yang diberikan sang ibu tiri terus menunggu. Bergiliran dan teratur Shintarō mengerjakannya. Di awal memang sangat berat hati namun karena dasarnya dia baik hati dan tidak tsundere, akhirnya Shintarō menjalani nasibnya sebagai pembantu sekaligus _babysitter_ duo Nijimura _teme_ dengan lapang dada meski sering makan ati. Lelah, letih pasti ia rasakan. Namun ia teringat akan perjuangan sang _tou-san_ yang pasti jauh lebih lelah dan meletihkan di negeri seberang (meski kenyataannya pekerjaan Atsushi hanya makan dan makan).

Kini Shintarō sedang menangis di loteng. Selapang dadanya dia tetap saja ada rasa kecewa yang menggelayuti. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara meski isakan sering lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Ia meringkuk seorang diri di pojokan loteng. Mengusap air mata dengan lengan kaosnya yang kumal.

"Hiks.. _T__ou-san_ kapan kau pulang nanodayo? A-aku rindu hikss.. Aku tidak tahan.. Hiks.. Dengan mereka nanodayo. Mereka jahat, kejam, tak berperikemanusiaan dan bodoh nanodayo.. Hiks.."

Shintarō meratapi nasib. Sinar bulan menyinari sosoknya yang kini perlahan merosot. Terbaring menyamping memeluk lutut. Ia terus bergumam.

"_Tou-san_.. Cepat pulang.. Hiks.."

Dan satu tetes bening air mata Shintarō jatuh dari sudut matanya yang indah (pret!).

Tamat.

* * *

"_Kaa-chan_ seriusan itu ceritanya tamat sampai situ aja?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mau Shinka lempar ke ring basket?"

"Enggak, sayang."

"Lanjutin."

"Iya bentar, _kaa-san_ mau pipis dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama."

"Iye."

Takao menutup pintu kamar anaknya, "Buset dah itu anak makin mirip Shin-chan."

Lalu ngacir ke toilet.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

* * *

_**Yah seperti itulah :")**_

_**RnR nanodayo *cling***_

_**SHARARA GOES ON!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Warn :**_

_**BoyxBoy/AU/Alay/Jayus/OOCmampus/Kasar/Typos/MPreg**_

_**Ganre :**_

_**Romance/Humor/Parodymaybe**_

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**Folk Tale: Tsunderella**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"_Kaa-chan_ kenapa lama? Tak lihat Shinka sampai ditumbuhi jenggot dan kumis?"

Mata Takao menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk sang anak namun tak melihat rambut apapun disana. Sambil menutup pintu Takao menghela napas. "Kalau Shinka sudah berjenggot lalu _kaa-san_ ini apa?"

"Um.. kakek peyot?"

Lalu Takao memutar arah jalannya ke pojokan kamar. Sambil sesenggukan ia membatin, '_Shin-chan.. Anakmu.. Hiks.._'

Dengan tatapan bingung, kepala Shinka miring ke kiri. "_Kaa-chan_ sedang apa disana? Ayo kemari lanjutkan ceritanya."

Mau tak mau Takaopun mengusap air mata sucinya lalu beranjak ke ranjang anaknya.

"M-mari.. hiks.."

* * *

Kita beralih ke para bangsawan.

Minggu. Hari yang telah di tentukan banc—maaf, pangeran dari Rakuzan tiba. Kazunari sengaja molor sampai sore supaya tidak disuruh-suruh oleh mamanya. Biasanya dia disuruh mencabut. Mencabut apa saja mulai dari yang normal seperti mencabut rumput sampai yang tidak normal seperti mencabut uban Taisuke, papanya, dan bulu kaki mamanya sampai bulu ketiak mamanya suruh. Masa ada pangeran yang disuruh melakukan pekerjaan nista seperti itu? Mau ditaruh mana wajah tampan Kazunari jika terus-terusan melakukanya. Lebih baik dia tidur cantik.

[Kriing~]

Alarmnya berbunyi tepat pukul 03.00 pm. Kazunari terbangun dengan sangat indah. Duduk dengan merentangkan kedua tangan sambil ngulet.

"Bagus. Mama tidak berulah. Waktunya mandi."

Turun dari ranjang. Memakai sandal bebek berbulunya kemudian masuk kamar mandi untuk mandi. Iya untuk mandi bukan untuk yang lain.

Singkat cerita Kazunari sudah tampan seperti biasa. Memakai jubah yang ia sampirkan di pundak biar keren dan okeh seperti kapten ganteng tapi pendek di anime Kuroko no Basket yang sering ia tonton bersama Reo-nee.

"_Hwak eyesss! _Kau mau kemana sayang? Tumben ganteng?"

Tiba-tiba tombak yang dipegang pengawal kerajaan yang ada disana menancap tepat di jantung Kazunari. Tembus ke punggungnya dan ditarik kembali dengan biadab. Sakit. Sangat sakit saat mendengar mamanya berkata seperti itu.

Kazunari balik badan menghadap sang mama dengan wajah kecut, "Mama asli deh jahat banget sama aku mulai kemarin. Kazunari kan memang ganteng, ma. Mama kemana saja orang ganteng gini tidak lihat? Rabun, ya?"

Jujur saja, hati suci seorang ibu suci seperti Miyaji Kiyoshi yang sudah tidak perjaka lagi karena kebiadaban Takao Taisuke terluka dan perih. Terluka saat dikatai anak sendiri. Ah, _kitakore!_ Tapi Kiyoshi cepat-cepat mawas diri atas apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap anaknya yang ganteng sekali. Ah, _kitakore_ lagi!

Mungkin ini karma. Iya ;")

"Maaf, sayang. Tapi kau berdandan tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apakah gerangan?"

"Aku mau ketemuan sama teman-teman, ma."

Kiyoshi membetulkan sanggul, "Kopi darat?"

"Iya terserahlah apa namanya itu. Sudah, ya. Kazunari mau berangkat, ma. Sungkem dulu kali aja dijalan dapat jodoh."

Kiyoshi menepuk-nepuk pundak anaknya lembut. Memberikan tangan kanannya untuk Kazunari jilat, coret, Kazunari cium.

"Amin. Doa ibu selalu dijabah sama Tuhan, nak. Sok atuh berangkat jangan sia-siakan satu detik."

Kiyoshipun mengusir anaknya.

Kazunari menuruni tangga keluar istana dengan terompet yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Di depan gerbang yang terbuat dari batuan magma dan dilindungi sinar laser, kereta kencana sudah menunggunya dengan gagah. Kazunari tersenyum. Melangkah masuk kereta kencana dengan elegan dan menawan.

Sementara di Café Maji sudah ada pangeran Kaijo. Yoshitaka bersama adiknya, Mitsuhiro, duduk di meja yang sebelumnya sudah Reo _booking_.

"Nii-chan, kenapa kita halus datang lebih awal?" Mitsuhiro bertanya dengan cadelnya membuat Yoshitaka gemas.

"Aku tidak mau jika kita datang terlambat, Shun-ku digoda oleh si banci atau Kazunari, _ototo_." jawab Yoshitaka kalem dan ganteng.

"Memang kenapa Leo-nee sama Kazunali menggoda Shun-nii?" Mitsuhiro kepo.

"Mereka sempat naksir Shun, _ototo_."

"APWAAAH?" Mitsuhiro menggebrak meja sambil muncrat-muncrat.

"Meleka naksil Shun-nii? Sampai sekalang juga? Ini tidak bisa dibialkan, nii-chan." Mitsuhiro mengepalkan tangan dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu. Tidak terima calon kakak iparnya diganggu orang lain.

Yoshitaka tersenyum ganteng. Menarik lengan Mitsuhiro untuk kembali duduk. "Tenang. Shun itu sudah menjadi mil—"

"YAYANG YOSHIIIII!"

Keduanya menoleh ke pintu dimana Shun tengah melambai cantik ke arah mereka. Tepatnya hanya ke arah Yoshitaka.

"Panjang umur kamu, sayang. Sini duduk di sebelah yayang." Yoshitaka membalas lambaian Shun lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Shun tersenyum bintang Sirius yang paling bersinar terang di hatimu dan berjalan mendekati yayangnya.

"Lho? Mitsuhiro juga ikut?" tanya Shun sambil menunjuk Mitsuhiro yang langsung tersenyum _freak_.

"Iya. Aku tidak mau sendilian dilumah (hahah rumah katanya). Habis kalau tidak ada nii-chan, lumah jadi galing." Kalimatnya diakhiri dengan bibir mengerucut.

Shun melongo, "Kamu masih saja cadel, ya?"

"NII-CHAN JAHAAAAT! Aku dibilang cadel masa." elak Mitsuhiro. Bibirnya makin maju tiga inchi.

Alis Shun terangkat, "Lalu itu apa?"

"Keseleo."

"Terserahmulah, _ototo_. Sudah yank, jangan dihirau—"

"SHUN-CHAAAAAAN! AH! YO-CHAN JUGA SUDAH DATANG." Reo datang dengan efek angin mengibarkan rambut Tressemme-nya. "Lho? Mitsuhiro juga ikut?"

Mitsuhiro merengut mengingat ucapan sang kakak, "Iya. Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Tidak suka? Dasal banci."

Reo bengong mendapat sambutan tak menyenangkan dari adik Yoshitaka itu. "Kok gitu :( ?"

Mitsuhiro buang muka, "Hmph!"

"_MINNA! PRINCE CHARMING KAZUNARI IS COMING DATTEBAYO~!_" Kazunari teriak dengan embel-embel khas anime sebelah. Tidak beda jauh. Sama-sama berisik dan bodoh. Teman-temannya melambaikan tangan menyambut kedatangan Kazunari pangeran dari Shutoku yang makmur itu.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanyanya sambil menghempaskan bokong teposnya ke sofa mewah sebelah Reo.

"Tidak." Reo menyahut sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Kau keren sekali, Kazunari." komentar Shun yang disambit dengan tatapan maut dari mata sipit Yoshitaka. Kazunari tersapu malu, "Heheh. Pasti gara-gara jubah di pundak, ya?"

Shun mengangguk. Kazunari tertawa, "Ini mah gayanya kapten basket Rakuzak di anime Kurobas, Shun-chan."

Mata Shun berbinar, "Pasti ganteng."

"Tentu." sahut Kazunari. "Reo-nee saja sampai kesemsem."

"Cih. Dia mah siapa saja disukai."

Reo tertawa lekong mendengar komentar sinis Yoshitaka. "Hahahah, Yo-chan kau jahat sekali padaku, tapi ngomong-ngomong itu benar bahkan aku sempat naksir kamuh :3"

Yoshitaka muntah mendapat kedipan erotis Reo.

Kazunari menggelengkan kepala lalu matanya menangkap sosok—yang baginya—asing di pojokan. "Dia siapa?"

Semua menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kazunari.

"Kau lupa? Dia adikku, Mitsuhiro, Kazu." sahut Yoshitaka setelah mencuci mulut gara-gara muntah tadi.

"HAI! Pelkenalkan namaku Moliyama Mitsuhilo." Mitsuhiro benar-benar lupa total kalau dia juga harus ngambek sama orang ini.

Kazunari manggut-manggut, "Oh. Kamu masih cadel, ya?"

"_HIDOI!_"

Kazunari menggeleng sambil melipat lengan. Bersandar ke sofa, "Mitsuhiro, mana ada pangeran cadel seperti kamu. Sini aku setrika biar bener lidahnya."

"BAKAZUNALI _HIDOI!_ AKU BENCI KAMUH!"

Kazunari angkat bahu.

Plok. Plok. Plok. Reo tepuk tangan meminta perhatian. "Jadi, sebenarnya aku mengajak kita ketemuan adalah membahas tentang kejombloan Kazu-chan."

Semua bersimpati sementara yang jadi objek tertunduk lesu.

"Ada yang punya ide untuk meruntuhkan gelar jomblo Kazu-chan?"

Kazunari tersadar sesuatu. "T-tunggu, Reo-nee." Ia menyetop mulut Reo yang mau buka suara lagi. "Bukannya kamu juga jomblo?"

Reo menepis tangan bau Kazunari. "Siapa bilang? Aku baru jadian tadi pagi."

"HAH? DEMI APAH?"

Sontak semua terkejut. Mibuchi Reo, pangeran cantik dari kerajaan lekong Rakuzan, sudah mendapat pasangan? Ini pasti penyebab kenapa rudal Rusia bisa salah sasaran ke pesawat MH17. Kazunari terpukau. Shun menganga. Yoshitaka muntah lagi dan Mitsuhiro lancar huruf R. Laki-laki mana yang sudi memacari banci kaleng ini. Atau jangan-jangan pacarnya perempuan? Atau jangan-jangan pacarnya juga lekong? Aduh, tidak boleh suudzon terus sama Reo. Siapa tahu dibalik kefeminimannya terdapat udang yang bersembunyi. Kejantanan maksudnya.

"R-Reo-nee.. Hiks.. Kau mengkhianatiku.." Kazunari mewek. Sementara yang lain mau tak mau terenyuh. Aslinya ikut sedih melihat wajah jelek Kazunari yang mewek.

"Sudah, Kazu-chan jangan mewek nanti bedaknya luntur, lho." Reo mencoba menghibur namun sayang caranya kurang tepat.

"Aku tidak pakai bedak seperti kamuh!" Kazunari menepis tangan Reo dari pundaknya kemudian menutup wajah sambil menunduk.

"Hiks.. Hanya aku yang jomblo disini. Kalian meninggalkanku, hiks. Padahal kita sudah berjanji untuk melakukan segalanya bersama-sama. Sunatpun kita ikutan sunat massal. Diarak keliling kerajaan bersama. Mandi di sungai bersama. Menangkap kupu-kupu, belalang, kunang-kunang, udang, ikan. Menerjang ombak. Menempuh badai. Kapal kita sempat karam di tengah lautan dan kembali membawa seekor paus orcha ganteng berambut hijau nggak jelas. Adu cupang bersama. Masa kalian meninggalkanku jomblo seorang diri? Hiks.. Hiks.." Kazunaripun memulai sesi curhat plus nostalgianya.

Iya. Kalian harus percaya sama Kazunari karena yang dia ucapkan barusan adalah benar termasuk acara sunatan massal itu dan menangkap paus itu.

Semua yang ada disana tertunduk mendengar cerita Kazunari. Bahkan Mitsuhiro yang waktu itu masih kecil dan tidak ikutan perjanjianpun mulai mewek. Shun ikutan terisak sampai _mucus_-nya meler-meler lalu ia lap dengan lengan pakaian kerajaannya. Sekarang mereka berdua dalam pelukan Yoshitaka selaku abang dan akang (bedanya?).

Reo menatap Kazunari miris. Alisnya melengkung ke bawah. Bibirnya yang dipoles _lipsgloss_ rasa jeruk nipis bergetar menahan tangis sementara hidungnya sudah kembang kempis. ("Ah, _kitakore!_ Hukss..")

Ia merangkul Kazunari, "Kazu-chan jangan sedih. Bukannya kami mau mengkhianati kamu, tapi jodoh itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Kalau ditunda keburu diambil orang. Kalau dipaksa malah hilang. Maaf, Kazu-chan. Hiks.." Jebol sudah pertahanan Reo. Ia sukses mewek. Mungkin karena tertular Kazunari lewat rangkulannya.

"Benar itu, Kazunari. Suatu saat kamu pasti akan mendapatkan jodoh. Cepat atau lambat, tapi kami tak bisa menjanjikan." Yoshitaka berfatwa kalem meski nyatanya dia mati-matian untuk tidak menangis. Mau ditaruh mana tampangnya yang ganteng kalau dia ikutan menangis. Di depan Shun pula. Biar terlihat _manly_ dan okeh.

"Tapi kalau tidak berusaha tak akan menemukan, Yo-niichan. Hiks.." sahut Kazunari.

"Memangnya kamu sudah berusaha? Hiks.." tanya Shun.

"Belum."

[DOENG!]

"Pantes nggak dapet-dapet! Bakazunari!" Shun ngamuk.

"Bagaimana mau berusaha kalau aku tidak boleh main sama mama. Terus kerjaannya diajakin mulu ke kebun nanas sama mama, nii-chan!" Kazunari membela diri.

"Yaudah sana kamu pacaran sama nanas!" Reo ikutan ngamuk.

"NGGAK MAUUUUUU…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengusulkan pesta dansa pada laja Shutoku yang lamah itu?"

Semua mata menatap Mitsuhiro yang berkata barusan. Semua terdiam. Semua saling pandang. Mitsuhiro H2C.

"BENAR JUGA!" Semua kompak.

"Tumben kamu pintar, Mitsuhiro?" Yoshitaka menggebuk punggung adiknya. Padahal aslinya mau menepuk, tapi karena kelewat semangat jadilah seperti itu.

"Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari dulu?" Reo nyambung sambil nyosrot ingus.

"Tapi.. Hiks.. Kenapa harus pesta dansa?" Semua menatap Kazunari lalu kembali menatap Mitsuhiro.

"Eh? Ell, _e-etto_.. Kalena sayembala sudah _mainstleam_."

Singkatnya, mereka setuju dengan usul Mitsuhiro dan membuat proposal untuk raja Shutoku supaya diadakan pesta dansa dalam waktu cepat. Kazunari berhutang budi pada Mitsuhiro dan berjanji akan meminta maaf karena dulu sering mem-_bully_ saat bermain petak umpet, kelereng, buaya-buayaan, polisi-polisian, sampai dokter-dokteran. Setelah itu para pangeran pulang ke kerajaan masing-masing setelah membantai semua makanan yang ada di Café Maji.

* * *

Hari itu hari yang cerah. Sangat pas untuk sekadar leha-leha atau berjemur di halaman. Namun tidak untuk Shintarō. Tidak ada kata leha-leha atau berjemur dalam hidupnya setelah kedatangan keluarga iblis berwujud manusia manis. Yang menikmati leha-leha hanya Akashi Seijūrō, dan yang berjemur menikmati sengatan sinar matahari hangat adalah duo Nijimura _teme_. Sedangkan Shintarō? Dia terus membabu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Seperti saat ini. Shintarō menimba air di sumur sebelah rumah kemudian kembali ke dalam. Mencelupkan kain pel, lalu mengepel. Iyalah, masa cuci muka. Shintarō tidak sehina itu.

Ia mengepel lantai kayu rumahnya. Dikerjakan dengan teliti dan saksama tanpa mengeluh lelah sedikitpun.

("Wah, _tou-chan_ sangat rajin, ya, _kaa-chan_?"

"Tentu. Shinka juga harus jadi seperti _tou-san_."

"Tapi Shinka tidak mau jadi pembantu."

"Hahahahahah. Tou-sanmu itu lebih cocok jadi pembantu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia tsundere."

"?")

Semua noda yang menempel berhasil Shintarō angkat kecuali satu. Ada noda seperti noda kopi di anak tangga kedua. Ia sudah mencoba menggosoknya beberapa kali bahkan sampi kain pelnya aus namun noda itu tetap saja tak kunjung enyah dari sana.

"Ini noda apa nanodayo?"

"Bodoh. Itu kan memang dari kayunya."

Shintarō menoleh lalu membetulkan kacamata. Seijūrō berdiri gagah di sampingnya.

"Terserah nanodayo." Kemudian kembali mengepel ke sisi lain. Pergi dari hadapan sang ibu tiri karena tak tahan dengan aura mencekam sekaligus menutupi rasa malunya.

"Jangan lupa setelah ini bersihkan kandang unta, Shintarō." Seijūrō memerintah lagi sementara yang diperintah berdecak sebal. Namun tidak ada kata lain selain,

"Baik, _madam_."

Asyik-asyiknya Shintarō mengepel lantai ruang tamu, tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

[Ting tong~]

Shintarō masih berkutat dengan lantai.

[Ting tong~]

"Shintarō, buka pintunya!" perintah Seijūrō kalem tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah _playboy_, coret, majalah Elle yang ia baca.

Shintarō bangkit. Berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya pelan.

"Halo selamat pagi. Apakah ada remaja disini?" Tamu berpakaian rapi khas kerajaan menyapa dan bertanya. Shintarō membetulkan kacamata, "Anda bisa lihat di depan anda. Anda siapa nanodayo?"

"Oh, maaf. Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya Kimura Shinsuke dari kerajaan Shutoku—"

Mendengar kata kerajaan, dengan kecepatan cahaya, Seijūrō melesat ke arah pintu. Bahkan Ryōta dan Tetsuya yang tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya tadi sudah ikutan nimbrung.

"Anda dari kerajaan?" Seijūrō bertanya dengan nada manis namun mencekam. Kimura tersenyum kikuk. Kaget ada manusia bermata sebelahan.

"Benar. Saya dari kerajaan."

"Ada keperluan apa gerangan kemari?"

"Benar, benar. Ada apa ssu?" Ryōta ikut bertanya. Tetsuya diam meski kekepoan terukir jelas di wajah datarnya. Mereka mendorong Shintarō jauh ke belakang.

"Wah, banyak remaja disini rupanya. Ini ada undangan pesta dansa dari kerajaan dalam rangka Pangeran Kazunari cari jodoh. Ada bintang tamu band Walinya, lho." Pengawal Kimura menyodorkan undangan mewah berlapis emas Belgia yang nikmat dan lezat. Seijūrō meraih undangan suci itu dengan hati-hati menggunakan tangan kotornya. Matanya berbinar melihat kilauan indahnya undangan. Tak terkecuali Ryōta dan Tetsuya yang melongok dari pundak mamih pendeknya.

"Kalian semua boleh datang, termasuk pemuda manis berkacamata tadi. Okeh sampai jumpa di pesta. Ini aku beri nanas. Anggap saja salam tempel dari Ratu Kiyoshi yang cinta nanas." Pengawal Kimurapun menghilang ditelan cerahnya langit. Begitu pintu tertutup senyum Seijūrō menghilang. Semua berbalik menghadap Shintarō yang berdiri menjulang di belakang mereka.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut." kata Seijūrō sadis.

"T-tapi kata pengawal tadi saya boleh ikut, madam." sahut Shintarō. Ryōta maju. Mengemplang kepala hijau Shintarō. "Kamu budek, ya? Mamih bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh ssu."

Melihat aksi berani saudaranya, Tetsuya ikutan maju dan mengemplang kepala Shintarō dengan susah payah (ingat, dia pendek). "Midorima-kun tidak boleh ikut."

Tidak terima Shintarō dikemplang setan sementara dirinya malaikat. Mau membalas takut gunting rumput melayang. Tidak membalas akhir-akhirnya gerundel di dalam hati.

"B-bukannya saya mau melawan nanodayo, tapi kata penga—"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN, SHINTARŌ! Kau dikurung dalam loteng sampai waktu pesta tiba."

Shintarōpun tak bisa membantah. Tertunduk lesu ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju loteng diiringi kikikan geli Ryōta dan senyum meremehkan Tetsuya. Padahal jujur saja ia penasaran dengan Pangeran Kazunari yang katanya lebih tampan dari Benedicth Cumberbatch, menawan, dan berponi belah tengah itu.

Akhirnya, karena kebengisan sang ibu tiri, Shintarō tidak keluar dari loteng sampai jatuh tempo masanya. Dia kelaparan. Perut _sixpack_-nya belum terisi apa-apa selain nanas sejak kemarin siang dan sekarang sudah malam. Beruntung cadangan lemak dalam tubuh Shintarō mencukupi untuk sekadar pindah tempat. Tiba-tiba, pintu loteng terbuka. Shintarō terkesiap melihat kemunculan raja setan di ambang pintu. Lengkap dengan pengawal-pengawal ifrid di belakangnya.

"Kau, turun sekarang. Bantu anak-anakku berdandan. Jadikan mereka laki-laki tertampan sedunia meski masih jauh lebih tampan aku. Cepat!"

Tak ada waktu bagi Shintarō untuk _sweatdrop _mendengar kenarsisan tidak langsung sang ibu tiri. Buru-buru ngacir ke bawah daripada berlama-lama dengan setan. Pergi ke kamar Ryōta dan Tetsuya, lebih tepatnya lagi itu adalah kamarnya. Dulu, sebelum disabotase duo Nijimura _teme_.

Perlahan Shintarō membuka pintu. Di dalam Ryōta dan Tetsuya saling merapihkan pakaian satu sama lain atau lebih tepatnya hanya Ryōta yang merapihkan pakaian Tetsuya.

"Aduh, Tetsuyacchi. Kamu tidak pernah pakai tuxedo, ya, ssu?" Ryōta ngomel melihat ketidakbecusan saudaranya dalam bertuxedo. Masa dia pakai tuxedo dulu baru kemeja. Bego.

"Tidak pernah, Ryōta-kun."

"Kan mamih sudah belikan kamu. Tidak pernah dipakai ssu?"

"Aku tidak suka, Ryōta-kun." Tetsuya kalem. Diam saja saat Ryōta menggerepe tubuhnya.

"Tsk! Dasar kau ini. Kalau mau jadi saudaraku harus keren, dong, masa pakai pakaian tradisional mulu ssu. Kenapa tidak pakai dodotan plus udeng aja sekalian, haa?"

"Tidak mau, Ryōta-kun. Nanti aku jelek seperti kamu."

"KAMU YANG JELEK!"

"Ah, itu Midorima-kun."

Shintarō tersentak kaget mendengar namanya disebut. Dia memang sedari tadi sudah berada disana. Memperhatikan ke-ndesoan Tetsuya di ambang pintu.

Ryōta menoleh. "Ah, kebetulan sekali aku butuh bantuan—tidak, kamu memang harus membantu kami ssu. Jadikan aku cantik, Midorimacchi. Cepat. Kami tidak punya banyak waktu ssu." cerocos Ryōta dalam satu tarikan napas. Ia duduk di kursi rias sambil menyerahkan sisir pada Shintarō.

"Nanti setelah disisir, sematkan ini." tambahnya. Menunjukkan sebuah jepit rambut peninggalan papihnya, Nijimura Shūzō.

"Bukannya aku peduli padamu nanodayo, tapi kamu kan laki-laki, kenapa pakai jepit rambut nanodayo?" tanya Shintarō sambil mulai menyisir rambut pirang Ryōta.

"Midorimacchi cerewet ssu. Aku pusing mendengar nanodayo nanodayomu setiap hari."

'_Kau pikir aku tidak pusing mendengar ssu ssu-mu setiap hari?_'

Shintarō memilih diam daripada mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Daripada jadi prahara. Terus menyisir rambut Ryōta sampai rapih dan terasa halus.

"Rambutmu lembut nanodayo."

"Haaa? Apa?"

Shintarō tersadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. "B-bukan apa-apa nanodayo."

"Hmm. Lanjutkan." titah Ryōta.

"Midorima-kun. Sekarang giliranku." kata Tetsuya saat Shintarō selesai menyematkan jepit rambut Ryōta.

"Apa maumu nanodayo?"

"Sama seperti Ryōta-kun."

Walhasil Shintarō melakukan hal yang sama pada Tetsuya.

Tak lama semua selesai. Ryōta dan Tetsuya berubah menjadi laki-laki yang tampan sekaligus cantik. Semua berkat Shintarō yang ternyata mempunyai bakat terpendam dalam dirinya tentang tata rias. Ia sedikit memoles wajah duo Nijimura _teme_ dengan _make up_ ringan. Tekanan penuh pada bagian mata. Membingkai dengan _eyeliner_ tebal. Memoles bulu mata dengan _mascara_. _Eye shadow_ bertema _peach _ia balurkan di kelopak mata dengan gradiasi gelap di sudut mata plus _blink-blink_ biar terlihat _banjjak-banjjak_. Shintarō hebat, kan?

"Anak-anakku? Kalian menawan sekali." Seijūrō saja sampai terpesona dibuatnya.

"Ini berkat Midorimacchi, mih."

"Benar (berkat Midorima-kun)."

Sinar pesona dalam mata Seijūrō meredup bagai bintang yang kehabisan energinya. Dengan sinis ia menatap Shintarō. "Oh, karena dia?"

"_Madam_, boleh saya ikut nanodayo?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban absolut namun mengecewakan Shintarō telan bulat-bulat. Merasa kurang kenyang dia mencoba sekali lagi.

"Tapi _madam_, saya ingin pergi ke pesta."

"Sekali tidak, ya tidak, Shintarō."

"Tap—"

[CEKRIS.]

Gunting rumput berbicara. Daripada ia makan gunting rumput mending dia makan ati. Shintarō bungkam. Melihat itu Seijūrō tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ayo anak-anak kita berangkat sebelum tikus itu merengek lagi."

"ROGER!"

* * *

Setelah kepergian ibu tiri dan duo Nijimura _teme_, Shintarō berlari ke loteng dengan efek angin mengibarkan poninya. Menangis sesenggukan disana sepuasnya. Kacamatanya sampai berembun.

"Hikss. _Tou-san_.. Mereka kejam nanodayo. Mereka melarangku pergi ke pesta dansa. Padahal aku ingin bertemu Pangeran Kazunari. Padahal aku sudah menuruti semua ingin mereka. Apa kurangnya aku nanodayo.. Hiks.. _Tou-san_ cepat pulang.. Aku terdzalimi disini nanodayo.."

Asyik-asyiknya Shintarō nyosrot ingus dan terpuruk memeluk lutut di pojokan. Tiba-tiba dari jendela atap loteng muncul cahaya. Sangat terang dan semakin lama semakin terang sampai silau Shintarō dibuatnya. Cahaya itu didominasi biru tua dengan gradiasi warna emas dan _blink-blink_ disana-sini. Mata minus Shintarō makin buram melihat cahaya itu semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba.

[Gubrak!]

Ada yang jatuh dari atas tempat cahaya itu mucul. Shintarō terkejut dan semakin terkejut saat ia mendekati kotak kardus tempat mendaratnya benda yang jatuh barusan.

[Triing!]

Sesuatu bercahaya biru _blink-blink_ terbang melewati wajah Shintarō yang melongok.

"K-k-k-k-kamu s-siapa? K-kupu-kupu? K-kunang-kunang?" Shintarō mendadak gagap. Sesuatu itu terbang mendekat. Menarik ujung hidung mancung Shintarō dengan gemas.

"Sialan. Aku bukan hewan. Aku Peri Daiki. Aku dikirim kesini untuk menolong kamu anak manis."

[Cup.]

Makhluk yang mengaku Peri Daiki itu mengecup ujung hidung Shintarō, sedangkan yang dikecup kaget mampus dapat kecupan dari makhluk tak jelas seperti itu.

"K-kamu peri? Peri kok hitam nanodayo?"

Peri Daiki terbang mengitari Shintarō. Meninggalkan _blink-blink_ emas dari setiap kepakan sayapnya. Shintarō yang alergi serbuk bunga langsung bersin.

"Jangan kurang ajar kamu. Mau aku kutuk jadi kodok?"ancam Peri Daiki yang tak terima dihina makhluk hina. Shintarō menggeleng. Peri Daiki menghela napas. Sosok mungil sebesar kepalan tangan Shintarō itu duduk di atas toples. Menyilangkan kaki dan melipat lengan.

"Aku sudah tahu penderitaanmu. Kau ditinggal _otousan_-mu lalu didzalimi ibu dan saudara tiri, kan?" kata Peri Daiki.

"Benar nanodayo."

"Dan saat ini kamu ingin pergi ke pesta dansa namun dilarang oleh raja setan, kan?" katanya lagi.

"Benar nanodayo."

Peri Daiki terbang mendekati wajah Shintarō. "Aku bisa membantumu."

Kemudian satu kedipan Peri Daiki membuat Shintarō jantung koroner.

Setelah sembuh dari penyakit kronisnya, kini Shintarō duduk bersimpuh berhadap-hadapan dengan Peri Daiki yang mungilnya minta diinjek.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan nanodayo?" tanya Shintarō yang sudah jengah karena daritadi diperhatikan Peri Daiki.

"Kamu besar sekali. Aku baru sadar. Kamu besar, tapi kenapa tidak bisa melawan tiga curut itu?"oceh Peri Daiki sambil mengorek telinga dengan tongkat sihirnya. Tongkat sihir Peri Daiki bukan tongkat sihir biasa. Ujungnya berbentuk bola basket. Okeh.

Bola mata Shintarō berputar malas, "Kalau _one on three_ mana bisa menang nanodayo. Teknik yang dipakai Ryōta meniru gerakanku. Rasanya melawan diri sendiri nanodayo. Tetsuya juga brengsek, dia sering datang tiba-tiba di hadapanku membuatku kehilangan kendali dan bola lepas dari tanganku. Apalagi yang satu itu. Selalu bisa melihat pergerakan yang ingin aku lakukan. Apa maksudnya itu nanodayo?"

Peri Daiki melongo. Masih dalam posisi ngorek telinga. "Oy, apa sih yang kamu bicarakan? Bikin bingung saja. Ternyata kamu itu bawel juga, ya?"

Mendengar kata bawel, telinga Shintarō yang memang sudah mem-_filter _kata bawel sebagai kata keramat segera tersadar. Dia berdehem sambil membetulkan kacamata, "Tadi kelepasan. Aku tidak bawel nanodayo."

Helaan napas kecil terdengar dari Peri Daiki. Makhluk hitam unyu itu terbang mendekat ke wajah Shintarō. "Baiklah. Aku akan membuatmu pergi ke pesta dansa."

Sinar mata Shintarō bersinar terang, tapi detik berikutnya meredup seketika. Dia teringat sesuatu.

"Tapi aku tidak punya pakaian bagus. Semua pakaianku digunting _madam_ nanodayo." kata Shintarō lesu.

Bibir mungil Peri Daiki yang terbalut _lipstick_ merah terang mengerucut. "Jahat sekali setan bergunting itu, tapi tenang saja aku kan punya sihir." Peri Daiki mengacungkan tongkat kebanggaannya ke udara.

"Nah sekarang kau hanya perlu mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan."

"Apa itu nanodayo?"

"Tolong bawakan aku empat ekor kucing, ingat jangan ekornya saja. Semua satu badan, satu kadal merah dan dua tikus." perintah Peri Daiki.

"Tolong jangan tikus nanodayo."

"Kenapa?"

"B-bukannya aku takut, ta-tapi aku tidak suka tikus nanodayo."

Peri Daiki mendecih, "Bilang saja takut. Dasar tsuntsun."

"Baiklah. Dua ekor tokek dan terakhir satu buah melon." tambah Peri Daiki.

Alis Shintarō terangkat, "Kenapa harus melon nanodayo?"

"Karena aku suka melon." Peri Daiki tersenyum. "Yang besar, ya. Aku suka melon besar ukuran 36B."

"Kamu peri mesum nanodayo."

"Sudah sana cepat. Aku tunggu disini." Peri Daiki mengusir Shintarō.

Tak lama setelah pengusiran itu, kini Shintarō sudah berada dalam perjalanan pulang dengan tangan kanan menenteng melon besar, segar, dan bugar. Dan tangan kiri menenteng karung goni berisi empat ekor kucing, satu kadal merah, dan dua ekor tokek.

"Ini nanodayo." Shintarō menyerahkan bahan-bahan itu pada Peri Daiki. Sang peri yang lagi menipedi di atas toples menunjuk lantai. "Taruh disana."

Shintarō mengeluarkan isi karung goni yang ia bawa.

"Dapat dari mana?"

"Nyolong."

"Oh, bagus." Peri Daiki _thumbs up_. Kemudian menatap hewan-hewan yang ada di bawahnya. "Kalian, berbaris di sana!"

Hewan-hewan itu menurut dan berbaris di sudut yang ditunjuk Peri Daiki.

"Oy, apa yang mau kau lakukan terhadap kami?" Kadal merah berekor cabang, Kagami Taiga, bertanya.

"Iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap kami? Pakai acara culik menculik segala." Kucing pirang belang ungu, Fukui Kensuke, protes.

"Padahal aku mau menipedi, huhuhu!" Kali ini kucing pirang dengan gigi taring nongol sebelah, Hayama Kotarō, yang protes.

Kensuke melirik Kotarō, "Dasar kucing lekong dari kerajaan lekong."

"Diam kamuh!" Kotarō tak terima dirinya dipanggil lekong meski benar dia berasal dari kerajaan lekong. "Daripada kamu kucing jadi-jadian titan!"

Kensuke yang sensitif dengan kata titan langsung berang dan bogem mentahpun nyaris melayang namun ditahan oleh kadal merah.

"S-sudah. K-kalian jangan bertengkar. T-tidak bagus." Kucing berbulu coklat muda, Furihata Kōki, mencoba menengahi dengan gugup.

"APA KAMUH?!" Diapun langsung kicep dibentak dua kucing pirang nan sangar dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang kucing coklat lainnya, Koganei Shinji.

"Sudah sudah, Kōki. Anak manis tidak boleh menangis." katanya penuh perhatian sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Kōki dengan penuh kekakakan. "Ini aku beri pisang biar okeh. BANANA POWER!"

"Mana ada kucing makan pisang, daho!" Tokek berkacamata(?), Hyuuga Junpei, berujar sinis sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dia kan persilangan kucing-monyet meski yang lebih dominan gen kucingnya, sih. Mungkin rata sedikit dia kucing berkepala monyet."

Shinji terus makan pisangnya yang kelima—hari ini dia sudah habis lima sisir pisang—mengabaikan ocehan Taiga yang masih terus berusaha keras untuk menengahi Kensuke dan Kotarō yang masih adu geraman dengan badannya yang kecil. Kasihan.

"S-sumimasen. Sumimasen, tapi ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa, ya? S-sumimasen jika bertanya." Tokek coklat lain, Sakurai Ryō, bertanya dengan gugup plus sumimasen sumimasennya. Dia menunjuk Peri Daiki yang terbang melayang di atas mereka. Semua menatap Peri Daiki dengan pandangan _–who-is-the-absurd-black-one?-_

"Hohoho." Peri Daiki tertawa _Santa Claus_. "Kalian tidak mengenal siapa aku, terutama kamu, Ryō?"

Para hewan menggeleng berjamaah. Peri Daiki _facepalm_.

"Ndeso!"

"Katakan siapa kamu, wahai makhluk hitam." Junpei mendesak Peri Daiki sampai kesisi lapangan.

Peri Daiki tersenyum manis namun yang ada dia tampak seperti Smeagol. "Aku Peri Daiki. Makhluk ajaib yang turun dari kahyangan ke bumi hanya untuk membantu anak manis ini." katanya sambil terbang menuju Shintarō yang sedari tadi tercengang dengan sangat ganteng parah mengetahui hewan-hewan pada berbicara.

[Cup.]

Peri Daiki kembali mencium Shintarō—kali ini di pipi—dan sukses membuat tsundere ganteng itu tertarik kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah tenggelam di alam bawah sadar. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan nanodayo?"

Peri Daiki mengabaikan hardikan Shintarō dan malah bertengger di pundak sang tsundere.

"Kalian juga harus membantu dia." tambah Peri Daiki sambil menunjuk para hewan yang tercengang melihat makhluk tinggi besar di hadapan mereka. Baru sadar?

"Dia? Memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa kami harus membantunya? Apa bayaran kami jika membantunya?" Junpei mulai matre.

"Kalian boleh makan sepuasnya nanti. Presmanan. Karena dia itu anak yang terdzalimi. Kalian akan mendapat pahala besar jika membantu orang yang terdzalimi. Begitu katanya ustadz Imayoshi Shoichi." Peri Daiki nyerocos panjang lebar.

"Dan dia itu, Midorima Shintarō."

Hening.

Para hewan menatap Shintarō lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi wajah masing-masing. Para hewan saling pandang dan kembali menatap Shintarō.

"APA DIA SI TSUNDERELLA ITU?" Para hewan muncrat berjamaah. Termasuk Shinji yang muncrat pisang. Peri Daiki mengangguk.

Jangan heran jika para hewan kaget. Shintarō itu cukup terkenal juga di kalangan para hewan karena dia tsunde—maaf, bukan, karena dia baik tentu saja. Sering memberi makan burung-burung, kucing-kucing, anjing-anjing, sampai cacing-cacing ia beri makan juga.

"Wah, aku baru pertama kali ini bertemu Tsunderella. Ternyata memang manis, ya, meski agak judes kelihatannya." Mata Kotarō berbinar. Kedip-kedip. Lekongnya kumat dan langsung dikemplang oleh Kensuke. Sementara Shintarō kembali jantung koroner lagi dapat kedipan maut dari kucing. Lekong pula.

"Jadi kalian harus mau memban—tidak, kalian memang harus membantu dia." Peri Daiki kembali memerintah. Ia terbang lagi kemudian mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke udara.

"Pipiru piru piru.."

Setelah mantra dirapal, bola basket di ujung tongkat Peri Daiki bercahaya terang. Semua mata silau karenanya. Tanpa aba-aba Peri Daiki mengarahkan tongkatnya ke para hewan. Mata Shintarō melebar melihat _kiseki _di depannya. Para hewan termasuk melon yang sedari tadi terlupakan tiba-tiba terbang keluar loteng dan berubah menjadi kereta kencana beserta kusir, pengawal, dan kuda-kudanya.

Shintarō cengo. "It-itu.." Ia menunjuk kereta mewah di luar rumahnya dengan jari bergetar.

"Benar. Itu adalah kendaraan yang akan membawamu ke kerajaan." Peri Daiki mengangguk sambil melipat lengan. Puas akan kerja sihirnya yang memang okeh.

"Nah sekarang kamu." Ia menghadap Shintarō. Mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya lagi sambil merapal mantra.

"Pipiru piru piru.."

[Triing!]

Seluruh badan Shintarō dipenuhi cahaya biru dan emas plus _blink-blink_. _Banjjak-banjjak_ pokoknya. Lamat-lamat cahaya itu menghilang. Shintarō menghadap cermin untuk melihat keadaannya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Em—

"MUGYAAAAAA! APA INI NANODAYO?!"

Peri Daiki menutup telinganya. "Apanya? Tentu saja pakaian pesta, bodoh."

"Ta-ta-ta-ta-tapi b-b-bukan seperti ini juga nanodayo. Aku laki-laki nanodayo. Kenapa harus pakai gaun berbi nanodayo?" Shintarō mencak-mencak OOC. Sebenarnya dari awal dia sudah OOC sekali, sih.

Dia tidak terima dengan hasil sihir Peri Daiki. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya saat ini lebih mirip banci kaleng. Gaun model _ballgown_. Lihat belahan dadanya yang berbentuk V. Terlalu rendah pula dan lebar sampai –ekhem- _nipple_-nya nyaris terlihat. Shintarō merindingdong merasakan hembusan angin menerpa bagian privatnya. Mana bagian pundak terekspos mentah-mentah. Mending pakai baju kumal tapi bersahaja daripada mewah tapi menerbar aurat seperti ini. Peri Daiki memang mesum.

Buru-buru Shintarō menutupi dadanya dengan tangan, "Cepat ganti nanodayo! Aku tidak mau pergi ke pesta dengan pakaian porno seperti ini."

Peri Daiki mengangkat bahu kemudian sekali lagi ia mengacungkan tongkat sihir.

"Pipiru piru piru.."

[Triing!]

"HAAAA? Kenapa malah _jersey_ basket nanodayo?"

Shintarō menarik-narik _jersey_ basket berwarna hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Apa pula itu Tōō Gakuen nanodayo?"

Peri Daiki ngikik. "Heheheh. Karena aku berasal dari kerajaan Tōō, jadi _jersey_-nya juga harus Tōō, dong."

"Memangnya di kerajaan ada tim basket? Kamu gila nanodayo." Tunjuk Shintarō tepat di wajah Peri Daiki. "Ganti! Aku tidak suka ini nanodayo. Ini hitam. Sama seperti kamu nanodayo."

"Kurang ajar kamu pakai mengatai aku hitam segala." Peri Daiki berkacak pinggang sambil pasang tampang garang.

"Itu memang benar nanodayo. Cepat!"

Akhirnya Peri Daiki mengalah. Sudah tugasnya membantu anak manis nan tsundere ini. Sekali lagi ia mengacungkan tongkat sihir. Kali ini cahaya yang dihasilkan lebih terang.

"PIPIRU PIRU PIRU.."

[Triing!]

Tubuh Shintarō diselimuti cahaya cukup lama. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar dramatis. Mata Shintarō terpejam. Dengan kedua tangan terentang. Sekarang dia lebih mirip Power Ranger yang mau berubah wujud. Saat cahaya itu menghilang, Shintarō tercengang.

"I-ini.. Aku tampan sekali nanodayo.."

Ceh. Kalau urusan seperti ini dia mau mengakui terang-terangan.

Shintarō mematut diri di depan cermin yang berdebu dan nyaris pecah. Berputar-putar beberapa kali dengan _excited_. Kali ini pakaiannya nggenah. Tuxedo hitam lengkap dengan bunga _babybright_ tersemat cantik di saku kiri. Kancing berwarna emas menambah kesan elegan. Dasi hijau lumut bergaris emas yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya mempergagah kemeja hitam yang dikenakan. Rambut yang kusut seperti ijuk kini tertata rapih namun tetap terkesan keren, _fresh_, dan natural. Kacamatanya tetap. Pokoknya Midorima Shintarō si Tsunderella ganteng mampus dan okeh ~o^b

"Biar makin okeh, aku beri sepatu." kata Peri Daiki yang baru tersadar dari ke-_speechless_-annya gara-gara melihat kegantengan Shintarō.

"Pipiru piru piru.."

Tongkat bola basketnya ia arahkan ke kaki Shintarō.

[Triing!]

Sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat bagai kap mobil jaguar kerajaan Rakuzan membalut kaki Shintarō. Sedangkan yang baru saja mendapat sepatu mewah makin _excited_ dengan ndesonya.

("_Tou-san_ tidak pernah membelikan aku sepatu seperti ini nanodayo.")

"Ayo, kita keluar. Waktunya untuk kamu berangkat." Peri Daiki menarik-narik telunjuk Shintarō untuk turun. Kenapa telunjuk? Ingat, Peri Daiki itu kecil nanodayo. *betulin kacamata*

"Shintarō sayang, ada hal yang harus kamu ketahui." Peri Daiki kembali berfatwa. Shintarō mendengarkan dengan baik-baik dan saksama. "Kamu harus pulang sebelum bel tepat tengah malam berdentang. Jangan pulang terlambat."

"Kenapa nanodayo?"

"Seijūrō bakal ngamuk! Sudah sana cepat berangkat. Buat Pangeran Kazunari _meltdown_ melihatmu." Peri Daiki mendorong-dorong punggung Shintarō namun yang didorong tidak bergerak satu milipun.

"Haa? Okay." Shintarō mulai menaiki kereta kencana dengan pengawal Junpei dan Ryō yang membungkuk mempersilahkan.

"Sudah siap, tuan muda?" Taiga versi kusir bertanya.

"Sudah nanodayo. Cepat berangkat."

"ROGER!" Kusir Taiga menarik cambuk.

[Ctar!]

Kuda-kuda mengikik atau apalah namanya kemudian mulai berlari dengan kecepatan konstan.

"Hati-hati, Shintarō. Ingat apa pesankuuuuuu?" Peri Daiki melambaikan tangan sambil teriak.

"Ingat nanodayo. Pulang sebelum tengah malam."

Shintarō melambai dari dalam kereta. Peri Daiki tersenyum keibuan. "Hah tugasku sudah selesai. Aku harus kembali ke Tōō, tapi aku masih ingin bersama Shintarō padahal." oceh Peri Daiki.

"Etapi—" Tiba-tiba Peri Daiki melotot. Dia semakin tampak menyeramkan.

"AKU BELUM MEMBERINYA CIUMAN SELAMAT JALAAAAAN!

Tamat.

* * *

"S-Shinka, turunkan adikmu, sayang." Takao menunduk dengan tangan terangkat ia gunakan sebagai tameng. Shinka mulai murka. Adiknya dia angkat hendak dilempar ke sang ibu.

"Kenapa tamatnya sampai situ, _kaa-chan_?"

"Ehehehe, _kaa-san_ bercanda sayang."

"Bercanda lagi, Tōri aku lempar, nih."

"I-iya, enggak."

Sementara Tōri masih asik ngempeng jempol tak menyadari dirinya tengah dijadikan amunisi oleh sang kakak.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

* * *

**_Maaf kalau kurang greget :"D  
_**

**_RnR nanodayo_**

**_SHARARA GOES ON!_**


	4. Chapter 3

Warn : BoyxBoy/AU/Alay/Jayus/OOCmampus/Kasar/Typos/MPreg

Ganre : Romance/Humor/Parodymaybe

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Folk Tale: Tsunderella

Chapter 3

* * *

Pesta dansa yang diusulkan Mitsuhiro, diproposalkan para pangeran, dan disetujui oleh raja Shutoku kini diselenggarakan dengan megah yang katanya pesta paling megah mengalahkan kabar pesta resepsi pernikahan Raffi-Nagita. Semua rakyat datang dengan suka cita karena mereka tak mau rugi telah menyumbangkan dana yang digalangkan oleh pihak kerajaan tempo hari.

Terutama para remaja baik laki-laki maupun perempuan bahkan banci sekalipun. Dari yang _straight_ sampai maho turut memeriahkan pesta dansa tersebut. Termasuk Ryōta dan Tetsuya. Bahkan emaknya ikutan masuk dan dianggap remaja karena Seijūrō awet muda (dia pakai krim malam _anti-aging_).

"Berapa semuanya, Mang?"

"Dua puluh rebu, Neng."

Seijūrō berhenti merogoh kocek. Dengan tatapan mata nyalang bak induk beruang Grilzzy, dia menusuk bola mata mamang becak.

"Saya bukan eneng-eneng. Kau panggil aku eneng sekali lagi akan kupastikan anak istrimu besok jadi makanan unta peliharaanku."

Antara tak mengerti bagaimana caranya orang di hadapannya ini bisa memelihara unta dan takut, mamang becaknya kicep. Dia mengangguk patuh layaknya seorang budak.

"Jadi berapa ongkosnya?" ulang Seijūrō.

"20k, Neng—eh mangap, Mas."

Api di mata Seijūrō padam seketika melihat mamang becaknya tiba-tiba sujud mencium ujung sepatunya. Aslinya seneng dia.

"Mahal. Lima ribu saja."

Seijūrō menyodorkan selembar uang kuning bergambar orang utan.

Mamang becaknya mangap.

"Mas, ini mah lima ratus perak. Bukan lima ribu. Lagipula jauh bener nawarnya." Kata si mamang sambil membolak-balik uang lecek di tangannya.

"Kau gambar saja nol di belakang dua nol. Beres, kan? Dasar tidak berpendidikan." Sambil ngecomel Seijūrō memasukkan dompet _skull_ ke saku celana. Dia berbalik.

"Ayo anak-anak. Kita sudah hampir terlambat lima detik." Lalu menggaet lengan Ryōta dan Tetsuya yang daritadi mengo nontok salah satu keajaiban dunia di hadapan mereka.

Tiga orang udik itupun masuk meninggalkan mamang becak yang sekarang gantian mengonya.

"Yang tidak berpendidikan itu siapa sebenarnya? Idih ganteng-ganteng bego. Udah bego, pendek, songong lagi. Ckckck. Anak-anaknya juga udik bingits. Tidak pernah melihat istana kerajaan kali, ya."

Saat mamang becaknya mau putar balik sambil ngedumel tiba-tiba ada gunting rumput menancap ke ban becaknya yang langsung gembos seketika dan nyaris menggores pipinya. Bahkan jari-jari bannya ikut patah.

Diiringi sambaran petir dari CG efek mamang becaknya bersimpuh dan berteriak, "TIDAAAAAAAAAKK!"

.

.

.

Seijūrō sekeluarga sudah sampai di _hall_ istana setelah sempat tersesat di labirin. Kenapa mereka sampai ke labirin? Salahkan kunang-kunang yang menggoda Ryōta dan Tetsuya untuk mengejarnya dan berakibat duo Nijimura mendapat _prank_ dari sang kunang-kunang. Dasar kunang garong.

Setelah mendapat smabutan hangat dari para penjaga pintu depan, lolos cek sinar laser (mereka sempat tidak boleh masuk karena saat diperiksa, alarm stik laser penjaga bunyi saat melewati celana Ryōta), dan menyerahkan bukti undangan, mereka terpaku di tengah jalan. Dengan dramatisasi sempurna dan kamera berputar, ketiganya _speechless_ meski hanya ekspresi wajah Ryōta saja yang menunjukkan keudikannya.

"Mih, ini Taj Mahal, ya?" Tanya Ryōta sambil menarik-narik lengan jas mamihnya.

"Bukan, Ryōta. Kamu pasti terlalu banyak menonton Mahabarata dan Jodha Akbar. Ini istana Ratu Balqis." Seijūrō menjawab dengan bijaksana. Ryōta mengangguk paham sedangkan Tetsuya _facepalm_ dengan samar mendengar pembicaraan mamih dan saudaranya.

"Mih, Tetsu mau mencari _milkshake_."

Seijūrō menoleh ke anak bungsunya, "Disini tidak ada _milkshake,_ Tetsuya."

"Lalu adanya apa, mih?"

"Mana aku tahu? Memangnya aku seksi konsumsi? Udah, ah sana kalian pergi kemana kek. Mamih mau cari jodoh juga. Lumayan banyak brondong, nih. Bla..bla..bla..bla.."

Setelahnya hanya cuap-cuap tak jelas suara mamihnya yang _out of character_ sekali tersamarkan hiruk-pikuk pesta.

Ryōta menyenggol lengan Tetsuya yang mangap, "Idih, mamih ternyata begitu banget, ya kalau banyak daun muda, Tetsuyacchi."

"Kalau mamih tetap memakai sisi lainnya pasti tak ada nada yang mau sama dia, Ryōta-kun." Sahut Tetsuya dengan tenang seperti biasa.

"HAHAHAHA benar juga. Sisi lain mamih cuma buat Midorimacchi."

"Tambahan. Mamang becak juga, Ryōta-kun."

Lalu keduanya diam memperhatikan sang mamih yang lagi TP (Tebar Pesona) ke para brondong di kejauhan dengan _cool_-nya. Pakai jurus andalan; kibas poni padahal tidak punya poni. Itulah yang justru membuat korban Seijūrō hanya menatapnya datar lalu pergi.

Kesimpulan: **Akashi Seijūrō dikacangi.**

"Ngomong-ngomong Midorimacchi sedang apa, ya?"

Tetsuya menoleh—mendongak—menatap Ryōta yang _out of topic_, "Kenapa kau menanyakannya, Ryōta-kun?"

Ryōta angkat bahu, "Entah. Tiba-tiba saja dia melintas di otakku." Lalu tersipu.

Masih menatap Ryōta, Tetsuya mulai kepo, "Kau peduli padanya Midorima-kun? Lagipula memangnya Ryōta-kun punya otak?"

Lirik.

Tatap.

Lirik.

Tatap.

Lirik.

Tatap.

Risih.

"A-apa, sih Tetsuyacchi jangan ngaco dan kamu berengsek sekali. Jelas-jelas aku punya otak!"

"Kau bersemu, Ryōta-kun."

"_Urusai!_"

("Ryōta itu siapa, sih, _kaa-chan_?"

"Dia teman satu tim _tou-san_ dulu waktu di SMP."

"Ohhh. Dulu sempat suka sama _tou-chan_, ya?"

"Tidak. _Kaa-san _hanya mengarang dan tidak ada yang boleh suka-sukaan sama _tou-san_!"

"Idih, _kaa-chan _cemburu."

"Ap-apa? T-tidak!"

"_Kaa-chan _mukanya merah, lho."

"_Urusai_, Shinka!")

.

.

.

Sementara di sudut gelap istana, Pangeran Kazunari tengah bertopang dagu. Sesekali membuang nafas melihat puluhan domba-domba kecil di bawah sana. Gerak matanya tampak lelah mengikuti para dombanya kesana kemari saat tiba-tiba ada yang mengemplang kepalanya karena menepuk pundak sudah biasa.

"Adaw! Siapa sih kurang ajar sekali main kempalng-kemplang kepa—eheheheheh…" omelan Kazunari berbelok menjadi kekehan bodoh saat ia berbalik dan mengetahui bahwa pelakunya adalah sang papah yang berdiri menjulang di belakangnya.

"Kenapa malah diam disini? Pestanya sudah mulai daritadi, tapi kamu belum unjuk gigi daritadi. Mereka menunggumu."

Kazunari manyun sambil mengusap bekas kemplangan papahnya. Dia melirik ke bawah, "Papah, ah dikira ini _Take Me Out_ Kazu harus menunjukkan kebolehan di depan kandidat?"

Sang Papah tersenyum wibawa membuatnya makin terlihat ganteng. "Bukan. Setidaknya sapalah mereka. Datangi. Ajak bicara. Apa karena kamu sudah menemukan calonmu?"

"Kalau sudah buat apa mengadakan pesta beginian, pah. Papah deh, ya =,=" Kazunari membuang nafas lelah. Kembali memperhatikan manusia-manusia jomblo sepertinya di bawah sana.

"Nggak ada yang mampu menaklukkan hati Kazu, Pah. Berhubung Kazu penerus papah dan mamah yang homo—"

"KURANG AJAR KAMUH!"

"Jadi Kazu hanya me-_notice_ yang cowok saja." Amukan Taisuke di-_ignore_ Kazunari.

"Haaaaah~coba lihat deh, Pah. Yang rambutnya kuning itu. Kampungan banget dilihat dari cara dia makan yang rakus. Kazu sangsi dia manusia atau beruang Grilzzy." Taisuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk anaknya.

"Terus yang rambut biru muda. Manis, sih. Tapi Kazu sebel lama-lama lihat mukanya."

Taisuke menghela nafas. "Ya, pokoknya kamu harus turun. Mereka juga ingin tahu rupa Pangeran Takao, Kazu."

"Papah saja, ih. Kan papah yang namanya Takao."

"Terus kamu?"

"Kazunari."

"Bodoh. Terserahlah!" Taisuke naik pitam. Dia yakin ini cuma pembalasan Kazunari dari kesalahannya tempo hari. "Sudah sana cepat turun."

"Iye, iye. Sabar _keleus_."

Kazunari sewot didorong-dorong papahnya.

.

.

.

"Tetsuyacchi nyam.. mamih.. nyam.. nyam.. asli ini enak banget masa.. nyam.. nyam.."

Dengan halus Seijūrō yang telah kembali dari TP-TP dengan tangan kosong menggebuk punggung Ryōta dan untungnya anak itu tidak tersedak atau muntah. Apalah arti gebukan Seijūrō yang pendek untuk Ryōta yang bongsor.

"Ryōta sayang, kalau makan jangan sambil bicara."

"Benar. Jangan bicara, Ryōta-kun."

Ryōta mengusap saus di mulutnya. "Aku kan pengin mamih dan Tetsuyacchi juga tahu betapa nikmatnya ini." Dia menyodorkan sepiring baso bakar.

"Tapi makanmu seperti kaum dhuafa, Ryōta-kun."

Ryōta mendelik.

"Sudah, sudah. Biarkan dia, Ryōta. Anggap saja rejeki." Ryōta mengangkat dagu merasa dibela sama mamihnya. Tetsuya diam.

"Lagi pula jarang-jarang kita makan enak seperti ini. Shintarō cuma bisa masak sop tahu saja."

Itu benar. Seijūrō mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa Shintarō hanya bisa masak sop tahu. Mending lah daripada sendirinya? Bisanya cuma memerintah.

Che! Dasar tuan sok mengatur.

Laki-laki pendek berambut merah itu mengeluarkan kipas bulu kesayangannya.

"Puaskan perut kalian, tapi jangan banyak-banyak nanti kalau Pangeran Kazunari mengajak kalian berdansa, kalian malah anu. Mengerti?"

"ROGER!"

Lalu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Bangga dia punya anak penurut dan tidak pernah membuatnya marah. Sejak kecil memang Ryōta dan Tetsuya dididik ala anjing pelacak. Kampret memang emaknya.

Yah, setiap orangtua punya visi dan misi sendiri-sendiri dalam mendidik anak. Termasuk menjadikan sosok (yang aslinya polos) Ryōta dan Tetsuya menjadi sosok yang _karepe dewe_. Suka menindas yang lemah (baca: Shintarō, tapi apanya dari Shintarō yang lemah? Badan saja sudah macam _hulk_ didukung rambut hijau. Tapi masih belum apa-apa dibanding babenya, Atsushi), mencabut bunga sembarangan, dan hobi menendang bokong orang lalu tertawa jahat setelahnya. Ngomong-ngomong korban tetap tendang bokong duo Nijimura _teme_ adalah Shintarō. Siapa lagi. Katanya bokong Shintarō enak buat ditendang.

("Itu benar. Bokong Midorimacchi empuk ssu."

"Bokong Midorima-kun empuk.")

.

.

.

Ogah-ogahan Kazunari menuruni tangga menuju _hall_. Oh, ya. FYI para pangeran juga datang sebenarnya, tapi pada sibuk dengan sir-sirannya masing-masing. Kazunari melirik ke pilar pojokan dimana Shun dan Yoshitaka sedang bermesraan meski yang terlihat hanya Yoshitaka yang berusaha menggombali Shun. Dengan satu dengusan banteng Kazunari membuang muka. Namun tak beruntung manik kelabunya malah tertuju ke Reo dan seorang pemuda berambut apa itu? Abu-abu? Putih? Entahlah—sedang lesehan makan bakmi bersama satu mangkuk meski hanya Reo yang makan dan pemuda itu kerjaannya hanya baca buku. Alis Kazunari berkedut. Seperti barusan, dia membuang muka daripada makin makan hati.

Saat satu langkah Kazunari menyentuh lantai berlapis swarovski _hall_, saat itu pula semua mata tertuju padanya. Klise. Tiba-tiba ada angin entah dari mana mengibarkan poni belah tengahnya. Makin membuat para gadis memekik tertahan dan para homo memekik lantang (dalam hati).

"Selamat malam semuanya."

Para undangan menjawab serentak dengan nada ombak. Kazunari mengernyitkan kening lalu tersenyum.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa tujuanku—ayahku mengadakan pesta dansa ini."

Seijūrō berhenti kipas-kipas. Tetsuya diam seperti biasa. Ryōta berhenti melahap, tapi memamah biak baso bakarnya.

"Tetsuyacchi, dia pangeran Kazunari?" Tanya Ryōta.

Karena merasa diajak bicara diperkuat dengan senggolan di lengan, Tetsuya menoleh. Menatap saudaranya datar.

"Iya. Kau baru tahu, Ryōta-kun?"

Alis Ryōta terangkat satu, "Memangnya kau sudah tahu?"

"Tidak."

Kalau saja disana tidak ada mamihnya dan status sebagai saudara kandung, sudah pasti wajah datar pemuda pendek berambut biru itu sudah tercium pantat piring baso bakar Ryōta.

"Pendek, ya?" bisik Ryōta. Tetsuya mengangguk, "Hm."

Seijūrō melirik sadis, "Apa pendek-pendek?"

Otomatis Ryōta kaget mamihnya bertanya seperti itu tiba-tiba. Lupa kalau si mamih sangat sensitif dengan kata pendek. Dia cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk pantat, "Heheh bukan mamih, tapi pangeran Kazunari yang pendek. Mamih tinggi kok."

Sorot mata Seijūrō masih tajam, "Awas."

Ryōta hanya berheheh.

Kazunari berjalan pelan penuh wibawa. Tidak seperti biasanya yang diselingi dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil karena cara berjalan di depan rakyat termasuk _point_ penilaian Taisuke. Suara sepatu dan lantai yang berhantam terdengar nyaring.

"Tak perlu kuperjelas lagi." Langkahnya berhenti di depan _Akashi's Family_. Seijūrō pasang wajah manis. Ryōta senyam senyum sok manis sambil mengelap mulutnya dan Tetsuya datar.

Mata kelabu Kazunari men-_scan_ dua pemuda di depannya. Kenapa dua? Karena Kazunari tahu yang rambut merah adalah emak-emak. Dia tahu rahasianya dari mamah Kiyoshi.

"Tapi sampai saat ini masih belum ada yang meluluhkan hati aku." Lau pergi dari hadapan duo Nijimura. Ryōta cemberut merasa di PHP sama sang pangeran dan Tetsuya tetap datar xD.

"Cih pangeran pendek sok tampan meski manis juga sih sebenarnya. Coba saja aku juga pangeran, sudah kuperuke dia." Ryōta mulai ngedumel. Dia melipat lengan di depan dada.

"Lalu Midorima-kun mau dikemanakan, Ryōta-kun?"

Secepat cahaya Ryōta menoleh ke saudaranya. Tampak kaget, tapi wajahnya merah. "Apa, sih. Berisik."

Sangat tipis Tetsuya diam-diam tersenyum melihat saudaranya yang salah tingkah.

.

.

.

"Tapi bukan berarti pesta dansa ini akan sia-sia." Kazunari berputar dengan indah kemudian merentangkan tangan dengan wajah sumringah. "Mari kita berdansa."

Kemudian lagu Dansa Yo Dansa menghentak keras. Para undangan yang tadinya merasa di PHP kembali ceria langsung mencari pasangan dansa. Suasana mencekam yang diciptakan Kazunari tadi buyar saat tiba-tiba…

[GRAAAK]

Pintu utama _hall_ yang tadi tertutup kini terbuka lebar. Seorang pemuda tinggi kekar menjulang gagah dengan kepala tertunduk. Sinar bulan purnama tepat di belakangnya menambah kemistisan pemuda tersebut. Semua yang ada disana tercengang. Tak ada yang bersuara melihat siapa yang datang. Lagu tetap berputar meski dalam volume kecil. Tak terkecuali Kazunari yang nyaris saja balik badan hendak kembali ke singgasananya. Dalam satu kali pandang sang pemuda mampu membuat para undangan _envy_ mampus.

"Itu siapa, Mih?" Tanya Ryōta. Seijūrō diam dengan pandangan mata lurus ke pemuda kontroversial tersebut. Mata kuningnya mulai menyala dan Ryōta mulai takut.

"Ma-mamih lagi cari tahu siapa dia—mph!"

"Diam, Ryōta. Aku sedang konsentrasi." Seijūrō membekap Ryōta.

Telunjuk Tetsuya terangkat, "Dia mirip Midorima-kun."

Keduanya menoleh ke rambut biru. Ryōta menyingkirkan tangan mamihnya.

"Mana mungkin dia. Kan mamih sudah memberi perintah dan perintah mamih adalah ab-so-lut." Ryōta ceramah. Lagaknya sok. Tetsuya hanya menatapnya datar lalu memalingkan wajah ke pemuda tadi.

"Awas saja sampai dia berani keluar rumah. Kukebiri dia." Desis Seijūrō mistis.

Sementara yang tadi jadi sorotan publik masih setia di tempat.

"Siapa…"

Layaknya film Bollywood semua orang minggir hingga tak ada yang menghalangi sang pangeran. Mata Kazunari membulat takjub. Si pemuda mendongakkan kepala membuat manik hijau bersirobok dengan manik kelabu. Dramatis. Apalagi saat Kazunari mengangkat satu tangannya dan menjentikkan jari. Musik berhenti dan para undangan yang mulai kasak-kusuk diam seketika.

"Siapa…"

Langkah pelan Kazunari membuat suasana semakin dramatis. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari sang pemuda berambut hijau memesona.

"Siapa namamu.. wahai makhluk asing yang manis?"

Mata pemuda itu membulat kaget saat Kazunari yang sudah tepat di hadapannya tiba-tiba berlutut.

'_Sial ini orang pendek baru ketemu udah berani ngegombalin aku._' Shintarō ngedumel dalam hati. Aslinya juga dia _dokidoki_.

Karena harga diri yang tinggi, Shintarō memilih untuk menjawab daripada terus-terusan merona, kan padahal dia tidak lagi syuting iklan produk kosmetik.

Seperti biasa, dia menaikkan letak kacamatanya. Lalu dengan tatapan mata hijau yang dibuat sangar dia menatap Kazunari.

"Nama saya Shin—maaf, Tsunderella nanodayo."

Kazunari terpaku di tempat. Jantungnya berdebar makin kencang antara kaget akan suara om-om dari orang di depannya dan terpesona dengan bulu mata cantik di bawah milik Shintarō.

"Tsun-Tsunderella?" Kazunari mengusap dagu setelah tubuhnya bisa digerakkan kembali. "Aku pernah mendengar nama itu." Dia menatap Shintarō lagi. "Aku penasaran, ternyata kamu sangat tinggi, ya?"

'_Aku juga penasaran, ternyata kamu pendek, ya._'

Mereka saling tatap. Cukup lama sampai ada yang menginterupsi.

"Woy, buruan gue udah hampir kehabisan kaset, neh!"

Ternyata mamang _sound system_ yang ngamuk.

Lagu kembali diputar. Para undangan yang sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk dansa dengan pangeran memilih untuk _move on_. Bahkan ada yang _request_ lagunya _Bring Me The Horizon_ yang _Eyeless_ biar okeh.

"_Ne_, Tsunderella yang cantik, maukah kau berdansa dengan pangeran jomblo ngenes yang akan menanggalkan gelarnya sebentar lagi ini?" Kazunari yang daritadi masih berlutut membungkuk menawarkan tangannya.

Saking malunya digombali sang pangeran, Shintarō tanpa pikir panjang menerima tawaran pangeran pendeknya.

"Te-tentu, tapi bukannya saya mau berdansa denganmu hanya saja karena saya datang kesini memang untuk berdansa dan mumpung ada yang mengajak saya sayang sekali untuk ditolak nanodayo."

Kazunari _facepalm_.

Tetap saja _tsuntsun_.

.

.

.

Untung saja _request_ dari jones gila yang minta diputarkan _Eyeless_-nya BMTH digugurkan. Mamang _sound system_nya memilih memutarkan lagu dansa yang layak, Burgerkill – Anjing Tanah.

Jadilah para undangan berserta pangeran dan Shintarō gagal dansa, malah _headbang_ bersama. Mereka saling rangkul dan menghadapa _sound system_ mereka mengayunkan kepala seirama lagu. Pesta dansa Pangeran Kazuanri berubah menjadi _event_ metal. Bahkan ada _crew_ yang bertugas untuk membagikan stiker dengan cara dilempar dari atas _sound_.

[TENG~TENG~TENG~TENG~]

Shintarō berhenti _headbang_ tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke arah jam raksasa di atas pintu utama istana dengan _zoom in_ menyorot wajahnya. Jarum panjang sudah tepat berada di angka 12. Karena keasyikan _headbang_ bersama pangeran Kazunari dia lupa pesan Peri Daiki.

'_Pulang sebelum bel tepat tengah malam berdentang. Pulang sebelum bel tepat tengah malam berdentang. Pulang sebelum bel tepat tengah malam berdentang._'

Sosok Peri Daiki yang mengingatkan berputar di kepalanya yang makin lama makin nge-_zoom_.

Shintarō menyeruak keluar massa. Dia berlari. Secepat yang ia bisa untuk segera sampai di pintu utama yang sialnya istana Kerajaan Shutoku luas keparat.

"TSUNDERELLAAAAAA!"

Dari belakang suara memilukan menggema tragis. Dia melupakan sosok pendek itu. Shintarō menoleh saat sebuah tangan menahan pergelangannya.

Kazunari berhasil menyusul.

"Tsunderella, kau mau kemana?" Kazunari ngos-ngosan. Mahkota di kepalanya miring.

"Maaf, Pangeran, tapi aku harus segera pergi." Shintarō berusaha melepaskan tangan Kazunari yang sialnya lagi cukup kuat.

"Tidak boleh. Aku masih mau sama Tsunderella!" Kazunari ngotot. Entah bagaimana kalimatnya barusan terdengar kekanak-kanakan di telinga Shintarō.

Panik makin membakar kepalanya. Shintarō khawatir sihir Peri Daiki patah disini. Di depan pangeran idamannya (pret). Tidak. Pangeran Kazunari akan melihat sosok siapa Tsunderella sebenarnya. Memakai baju kumal nan lusuh. Atau lebih parahnya lagi dia akan telanjang mengingat kemesuman Peri Daiki.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Pangeran. Saya harus segera pergi. Saya tidak bisa lama-lama lagi disini nanodayo."

"Persetan dengan maaf-maaf. Kau pikir ini lebaran? Aku mau kau tetap disini. Jangan tinggalkan diri ini, wahai bintang polarisku yang imut. Kau yang akan mematahkan gelar jones abadiku, tapi kenapa kau malah harus pergi. Aku ingin memeperkenalkanmu pada orangtuaku malam ini, Tsunderellaku!"

Aslinya Shintarō empet mendengar kealayan Pangeran Kazunari.

"Maaf, Pangeran, tapi kita baru bertemu masa mau langsung berkomitmen nanodayo?"

"TIDAK! Aku mau kita segera menikah. Kau pikir ini iklan susu diet? Aku mau Tsun-chan huweeeeee~"

Mampus Kazunari mewek.

Shintarō panik. Kini Kazunari tidak lagi mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, tapi memeluk kakinya layaknya seorang istri yang akan ditinggal pergi sang suami dengan WIL-nya dan meninggalkan dua orang anak yang masih kecil-kecil.

Mengabaikan rasa hormat, kasihan, dan kemanusiaan yang adil dan beradab, Shintarō menendang Kazunari tepat di ulu hatinya lalu pergi. Cepat-cepat menuruni tangga dimana kereta kencananya sudah menunggu di bawah.

"Cepat, Tsunderella! Waktu terus berjalan dan hampir melewati jam 12. Cepat, cepat, gunakan _misdirection_!"

Kusir, pengawal, bahkan kuda-kudanya pun ikut berteriak. Sementara di dalam istana dimana _headbang_ masih berlangsung, Tetsuya kentut tiba-tiba.

("Bau, Tetsuyacchi!"

"Maaf.")

"HEAAAAAAH!"

Dengan langkah besar dia melakukan _tiger jump_ dan sukses nyusruk ke dalam kereta kencana.

"Bagus. Sekarang pacu kudanya, Taiga!" Pengawal Junpei memerintah.

"Ayay, kapten!"

Lalu kereta kencana mewah itu berlari menjauh dari istana.

"Tunggu, sepatuku copot sebelah nanodayo!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, Tsunderella!"

"Tapi itu sepatuku paling bagus yang pernah aku punya nanodayo!"

"Nanti minta lagi sama Peri Daiki!"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu peri mesum itu lagi nanodayo!"

"Urusai! Bisakah kau diam nanodayo?!"

"Jangan ikut-ikut aku nanodayo!"

"TSUNDERELLAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Kazunari tercengang di tangga menatap kepergian Tsunderellanya. Pandangannya mulai kabur seiring air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk.

"Hiks.. Tsun-chan.."

[Cling]

Dibalik pandangan kaburnya, setitik cahaya terpancar dari anak tangga di bawah sana. Kazunari menghapus air matanya. Berjalan mendekati cahaya misterius itu.

"Ini sepatu?" Kazunari meraih sepatu hitam mengkilap yang tergeletak di tangga. "Pasti punya Tsun-chan. Dia kecengklak waktu turun tangga dan sepatunya lepas." Kazunari berspekulasi sendiri.

Dia berdiri dengan sepatu di tangan. Menatap horizon dengan rembulan menjadi mata bumi dimana Tsunderella menghilang bersama kereta kencananya.

"Setidaknya dengan ini aku akan menemukanmu dan akan kubawa kau untuk mengobati rasa sakit di ulu hatiku yang kau tendang, wahai Tsun-chanku sayang."

.

.

.

"Tsunderella, kenapa bersin? Kau menggigil. Oh, ada ruam di tangan dan lehermu. Kau alergi?"

"Tidak, Pengawal Junpei. Kurasa ada yang menemukan sepatuku dan berniat buruk setelahnya nanodayo."

"Setelah ini kau harus mandi besar."

"Dimengerti nanodayo."

.

.

.

Malam panjang telah berlalu. Setidaknya bagi Shintarō itu akan terus berlanjut sebelum sebelah sepatunya ditemukan. Perasaan aneh, tertekan, dan bimbang berkecamuk menjadi satu sejak malam itu. Walhasil pekerjaannya menjadi tidak maksimal dan omelan Seijūrō menjadi puncak.

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang beda dari tiga orang itu. Mereka memakai _soft collar_ layaknya orang patah tulang leher. Efek samping dari _headbang_ berlebih.

"Midorimacchi, pijat aku ssu."

Ryōta yang sedang leha-leha di sofa mulai memerintah saat Shintarō lewat di depannya membawa ember.

"Jangan mau, Midorima-kun. Ryōta-kun hanya modus."

Komentar datar Tetsuya membuat alis Shintarō naik satu. Ryōta mendelik ke saudaranya yang cuek bebek di kursi goyang sambil baca buku.

"Apanya yang modus nanodayo?" Shintarō kepo. "B-bukannya aku ingin tahu nanodayo." Dia mendengus angkuh.

"B-bukan apa-apa ssu." Buru-buru Ryōta menarik lengan Shintarōo. "Cepat, Midorimacchi. Leherku sakit ssu."

"Aku yakin leher madam Seijūrō dan Tetsuya juga sakit, tapi mereka tidak (belum) minta pijat. Kenapa kau manja sekali nanodayo?"

Ogah-ogahan Shintarō melepas alat itu. Mengambil balsem lalu mencoleknya dan mulai memijat.

"Manja sama Midorimacchi bukan masalah, kan ssu?"

Anjay! Kedipan mata Ryōta membuat panas balsem yang harusnya meresap ke dalam kulit malah berbalik ke arah mata Shintarō.

"Mataku! Mataku! Mataku! Panas nanodayo!"

Shintarō panik. Berputar-putar dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya menggapai-gapai.

"Oh, maaf Midorimacchi. Sini aku tiupin ssu." Ryōta bangkit. Menarik wajah Shintarō mendekat namun seseorang menarik tubuh Shintarō dari arah berlawanan menjauhinya.

"Tidak boleh. Midorima-kun tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Ryōta-kun."

Mata Ryōta membulat mendapati saudaranya memeluk Shintarō dari belakang.

Yang modus siapa sebenarnya?

"Apa masalahmu, Tetsuyacchi? Kau cemburu?"

"Aku tidak cemburu, Ryōta-kun. Hanya saja aku merasa harus menyelamatkan Midorima-kun dari tangan-tangan sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu ssu? Kembalikan Midorimacchi. Aku akan mengobati matanya ssu." Ryōta menarik Shintarō.

"Tidak. Midorima-kun milikku. Aku yang akan mengobatinya." Tetsuya kolot. Dengan tenaga yang jauh lebih kecil dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Shintarō tersedak.

("Uhuk!")

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Tetsuyacchi! Midorimacchi milikku!"

"Milikku."

"Milikku ssu!"

"Milikku."

"Milikku ssu!"

"Milikku."

"Milikku ssu!"

"_URUSAAAAAI!_" Suara om-om menggelegar. Dengan mata tetap terpejam dan terhimpit antara duo Nijimura _teme_ yang memperebutkan hak atas dirinya, Shintarō ngos-ngosan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan nanodayo. Bisakah kalian lepaskan aku? Mataku makin panas nanodayo."

"Kau dengar, Tetsuyacchi? Lepaskan Midorimacchi ssu!" Ryōta menarik Shintarō—lagi.

"Tidak, Ryōta-kun. Kaulah yang harus melepaskan Midorima-kun." Pelukan Tetsuya makin erat.

Shintarō serasa mau muntah.

"Dia milikku ssu!"

"Tidak. Milikku."

"Milikku ssu!"

"Milikku."

"Milikku ssu!"

"Milikku."

"AAAARGH, MADAM! ANAK-ANAKMU MEMBUATKU GILA NANODAYO!"

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

* * *

Note (gak penting):

Ah, maaf kalau humornya sangat berkurang dan garing. Mana lama pula _update_-nya. Salahkan _mood_, ya :D Nggak tahu gimana jadinya kalau maksa ngetik tanpa _feels_ wwww.

_Maa.. see you next week_ x3 (tapi bohong)


End file.
